Amnesia - The Noir Following
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Four years ago, Sasuke Uchiha's friends were abducted while they were on deployment during a hostile takeover of Russia perpetrated by humanoid androids. Now a Sergeant for the Konoha Police Department, he is offered a chance to have them back in his life, but when he finds them, he gets the shock of his life, and now he must found out what happened to them. Rated M for reasons...
1. Beginnings

**Part 1 – Reunion**

2032, the advancement in robotics led to humanoid androids that could be mimic humans perfectly, the invention of AH-Android was amazingly lifelike.

In 2044, the creation of the P.S.C. (Puzzle Solver Circuit), invented by the Golden-Rule Robotics Corporation was announced as the next step in sentient robotics.

The chip, when implanted would allow a robot to form new pathways in its brain when it encounters a problem it has not encountered. The chip, initially is an instant success, but as time goes on, scientists discover something they were not expecting.

The P.S.C. allowed the AH-Androids to form personalities, and even the ability to question orders which worried the governments of the world.

A new set of rules were imposed: Androids were not allowed to carry firearms, they were not allowed to be in the open without proper supervision, and they were not allowed to own property.

One day, a single AH-Android was hacked by a group of Russian pro-robotic-rights terrorists known as the Friends of Androids Liberation Army which led to open revolution.

Russia fell within a matter of months, and the FALA were killed off following the revolution.

The Russian government in exile then turned towards the U.N. for help, and they got a response.

The Liberation Invasion of Russia was an initial success with the combined forces of North and South America invading through the Bearing Straight from the East, all of the Orient and the Middle East invading from the South, and most of Europe and Africa invading from the West.

The allied forces had taken most of Russia, but the harsh Russian winter had slammed on the brakes, and the allied forces now had to progress slowly in order to ensure a secure foothold before the final push to the AH-Android stronghold of New Threshold in Tomsk.

A small group of soldiers just outside of Novaya Kalami, some time ago…

Two AH-Androids walked around the outside of the town, the one on the left broke the silence of that cold winter's morning by saying, "These humans are tenacious. They think they'll take us, they're crazy."

The one on the right opened his mouth to speak before a small dart embedded itself into his skull, and he was suddenly covered in electricity.

The other one opened his mouth to raise the alarm before another dart stuck itself in his chest, and his entire body was engulfed in electricity.

The two of them fell to the ground, completely deactivated as two men emerged from the cover of a thick snow-covered bush.

The one on the left was armed with an Enfield L95A1 (imagine an Enfield L1A1 with a full polymer casing, a folding-skeleton stock, and accessory rails running along all four sides of the barrel) that was customized with a Sig Sauer Romeo4T scope, a tactical flashlight, and an angled foregrip.

The one on the right carried a Remington M6 (imagine an M4A1 with a higher barrel, and a pump-action, Spas-12 inspired shotgun below that barrel) that had an attached scope, tactical flashlight, and an IR designator.

"Warlord, this is Big-Brother, acknowledge," the one on the right said.

"Warlord copies Big-Brother," Command said, "What's your status?"

"Two AHAs down in Sector 2," Big-Brother said, "Are we still picking up the feed from the Androids' P.S.C.s?"

"Affirmative," Command said, "You still have about ten signals hovering around the village. Be advised, rules of engagement still stand, android or not, you are not to fire live rounds unless fired upon. And get a move on, you have thirty minutes until that storm hits."

"Roger that," Big-Brother said, "Me and Little-Brother are moving out."

Off in the distance, a large ice-storm was gathering, and they needed to be inside by the time it hit.

As the two moved along, Little-Brother posed a question, "You think this assault they're planning on Menasko will succeed," Little-Brother asked.

"Menasko is only a stronghold," Big-Brother said as the two of them moved up to get a better view, "The real prize is New Threshold."

The uniforms they wore were unique to the U.N. taskforce sent to liberate Russia: black mid-shin high leather boots with thick rubber soles, U.N. blue-camo pants and shirts. Their jackets, for the cold, Russian winter was a thick jacket with a large hood.

The balaclavas they wore were white as snow, and the goggles that they had over them had heat-sensors, electric sensors, and IR-sensors built in as standard features.

The patches on their shoulders were symbols of the Oriental-Asian Alliance, primarily the newly man-made island of Konoha floating in the central Pacific.

The two female operatives across the way, codenamed Big-Sister and Little-Sister waved at the two of them.

Big-Brother pointed at his eyes, and then at the square where about five AH-Androids sitting in the square around a small fire.

AH-Androids still have to keep their core temperatures up, should their core temperature fall below standard, then the cooling liquid that keeps their circuits from overheating will start to freeze, and they can overheat rather easily.

Scientists are still trying to find a way around the problem so that the AH-Androids can exist and work better in colder weather conditions.

Big-Brother signaled the two of them that they were not allowed to use lethal-ammo against the AH-Androids, but did signal that they need to take down the five sitting around the fire quickly.

Little-Sister was armed with a HK P90 Carbine, and Big-Sister carried her own Remington R6 that was almost barebones save for the vertical foregrip and the IR designator.

The four of them popped out from cover, and in one burst, all five of them deactivated, and fell backwards against the snow.

"Warlord, this is Big-Brother," he said, "Five hostiles down, can you give us a location on the remaining?"

"Warlord copies," Command said, "Be advised, the storm is coming in faster than expected, you have fifteen minutes until it hits, and then you'll have to seek shelter. We have the bird in the air, but you have to get moving otherwise that bird isn't going to make it."

"Roger that Warlord," Big-Brother said, "We'll move as fast as we can."

Big-Brother signaled Big and Little-Sister to take the two houses on the right while he and Little-Brother would take the two on the left.

As they all lined up next to the doors, they turned towards Big-Brother who nodded.

The team kicked the doors down, inside the remaining five AH-Androids turned around to see four humans dressed in military fatigues, leveling military weapons at them.

"Hands above your heads," Big-Brother exclaimed, "Do it now!"

"Easy, easy," the larger, male Android said, "We're unarmed."

"I said hands up," Big-Brother exclaimed.

"Just take it easy," the Android said as he raised his hands, and his 'family' did the same.

"Daddy," the smaller Android said, "I'm scared."

"It's ok, TK," Daddy said, "They're after Combat Models."

"Please don't hurt us," TK said.

Big-Brother walked up to the smaller Android, and knelt down to him, "I'll do nothing to hurt you unless you make me," he said as he climbed to his feet, "Let's go. Stand up!"

Bringing them outside an event as they had to make sure that the Androids were secured, and had no weapons on them.

Discovering if they any hidden weapons on them was a simple matter of looking at their serial numbers.

The serial numbers of combat models start with an F, all of the models they had in front of them started with a K.

After that, Big-Brother opened the circuit ports on the back of Daddy's head.

"Hey," Daddy said as he reached back, only to feel Big-Brother press his gun into his back.

"I said don't make me do anything," Big-Brother said, "Either I check your neural processors, or we leave you here, and either your circuits freeze from that blizzard coming in, or you get plowed over by the Oriental-Asian Alliance. And believe me when I say they'll be far less pleasant that we ever will. What'll it be?"

Daddy lowered his hands, and Big-Brother went back to work: their hardware was bare bones as you could get. These models were built for empathy, they were comfort models.

Much like humans have comfort animals, most people that buy androids do it because they want either free labor that they can use around the house. Sometimes they buy androids because they want something that can make sure that their kids are safe, or they want something to be there in case of emergencies.

"Tell me, Daddy," Big-Brother said as he knelt down in front of him, after closing the port, "You're a Series-K Comfort Model. What was your initial programing?"

"I was purchased by a family in Moscow," Daddy said, "They asked me to take care of their child while he was at home, and they were off at work."

"How long were this child's parents at work," Big-Brother asked.

"Almost the whole day," Daddy said, "The child used to call me Daddy-2."

"This child alive," Big-Brother asked.

"I smuggled him out of the country when the Revolution happened," Daddy said, "I hope he is alive," he then looked over to the other Androids, "But I have a family of my own know."

"Good," Big-Brother said as he slapped Daddy on the chest, "I'll do what I can for you."

"Big-Bro," Little-Brother said, "The chopper is incoming."

"Alright," Big-Brother said, "Up! We're going to get you out of here so you can see another day."

With about five minutes to spare, they managed to get all the Androids on the chopper which was a VTOL Osprey that could withstand category three winds, and took off for base before the storm hit, which was a category four.

The home base out in the middle of the mountains was home to many of the Asian troops. The generals that were in command of the Asian side of the war were mostly from China and Japan.

The team's chopper touched down at the base, Big-Brother stood up, and opened the side door to see the team's commander standing there wearing the same outfit they all were.

Big-Brother jumped down as the VTOL touched down, "Colonel, sir," he said as he walked up, and saluted his CO.

"At ease, Lieutenant," the Colonel said, "Mission Status?"

"Team-7 reports mission accomplished," Big-Brother said.

"Any prisoners," the Colonel asked.

"Five," Big-Brother said as Little-Brother, Big-Sister, and Little-Sister walked past them with the Androids in front of them, "They're Comfort Models. There to be a safety blanket against those that don't have fathers, mothers, or children."

"You searched them," the Colonel asked.

"Yes, sir," Big-Brother said, "They're clear."

"Your assessment," the Colonel asked.

"They're good ones," Big-Brother said, "The adult one calls himself 'Daddy', he says he helped smuggle a young child out of the country. I'd double check that, but I think he's in the clear."

"Good work," the Colonel said, "Now go get some chow and some rest. We set out for Menasko in the morning."

"Thank you, sir," Big-Brother said as he walked over to the tent his team was walking towards.

"Not a bad mission," Little-Brother said as the team put their guns down, and he removed his goggles to reveal his deep blue eyes, he then removed his mask to reveal the three foxlike whiskers on both of his cheeks.

"I'll say," Little-Sister said as she removed her goggles to reveal her glossy, purple eyes with no pupils, and then pulled her hood down to reveal her long, black hair.

"At least we were able to save a few Androids," Big-Sister said as she removed her own goggles so her beautiful, emerald green eyes could see the dull light of the tent, and then she removed her hood to show off her short, bubblegum-pink hair.

"If we don't save a few then why are we here," Big-Brother said as he entered, removing his helmet to reveal his thick, spikey black hair, and then his goggles to reveal a set of eyes that were on par with his hair, "I would remind you all that even though we are at war with these machines, some of them don't want to, or cannot fight. It makes us better than the others."

"You've made your point, Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke, and gave him a fist-bump, "Still. You know that you have an unpopular opinion."

"Yes, I know," Sasuke said before he and his team went to get some chow.

They had to put the goggles and hoods back on before leaving their tent, and walking toward the mess-tent.

_How's that_…


	2. Kidnapped!

**Part 2 – When Life Changes**

After arriving, the camp cook, Teuchi turned to greet them, "Hey there," he said, "Brothers and sisters."

"Afternoon, Teuchi," Sasuke said as he picked up his own tray, and held it out to him.

Teuchi was a genius when it came to taking disgusting rations, and turning it into top-grade food.

For the main course that day: Ramen made with the sauce and shredded meat that came in a pack of marinara sauce and meatball rations. A side dish comprised of the inside of garlic mashed potatoes rations, and a gravy made from a ration pack of Mexican-style beans and rice. Then a brittle made from crushed-up pieces of peppermints, combined with melted-down caramel candies and the grape-jelly that came with the crackers in the bag.

As they were eating, Naruto posed a question, "So tell me, boss," he said, "How does this food stack up against mom's food?"

"Oh shut up," Sasuke said as he ate, "You know what the answer is going to be."

"I know," Naruto said as he continued, "I tell you right now, Teuchi is going to go far when we get back home."

"We're all going to go far when we get back home," Sasuke said.

"Why, you got something lined up," Sakura asked.

As a devious smile crossed Sasuke's lips, Hinata spoke up, "You have something," she asked.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulled out a small envelope, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto opened the envelope, and his eyes went wide when he saw it, "What," Hinata asked, "What does it say?"

"This letter was sent to inform Pacific Alliance Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto began, "That upon the end of his tour of duty, he is to report for orders at the Konoha Imperial Police Station!"

"No way," Sakura said as she reached over Sasuke's shoulder, and hugged him, leaving Sasuke to hook his arm around her waist to hug her back.

"So you're going to be a Strategic Response Officer when we get back," Hinata asked.

"Actually, no," Sasuke said, "I submitted a Detective's exam. If I get a high enough score, they'll promote me to Sergeant upon receiving my badge."

"Yea, good luck with that one," Naruto said.

"Where's your faith," Sasuke asked.

"You know me, bro," Naruto said, "The eternal pessimist."

That night, the team returned to their tent where the sound of the wind whipping at the flaps of the tent caused a general restlessness among the team.

What happened next would forever change their lives…

It was all a blur to Sasuke, but what he remembered the most was the flap coming open, and when he sat up to go close it, he was struck upside the head with either the butt of a rifle or the heel of a pistol.

The last thing he saw as he fell onto the floor was his team sitting upright as the intruder forced them to stand up, leveling a pistol at them.

As he came too, he heard the beeping of an AKG next to him, and he opened his eyes to see that the Colonel, Kakashi Hatake was sitting next to him, "Morning, sleeping beauty," he said.

"Where am I," Sasuke asked.

"You're in the medical tent," Kakashi said, "You suffered a severe blow to the head."

"My team," Sasuke asked, "Where are they?"

"We don't know," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean you don't know," Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up, but fell right back on the bed as the room instantly began spinning.

"Easy," Kakashi said as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Whoever attacked you struck you with enough force to give you a concussion. They also took them stole a chopper, and ripped out the tracking system. I'm sorry Sasuke, they're gone. Now do me a favor, and wake up Sergeant. Wake up."

"WAKE UP," Sasuke heard as he snapped back into reality, sitting up quickly, and breathing heavily as he steadied himself against the seat.

Sasuke looked over as his Konoha-Police-Depart-issued Metal Gear mini droid placed it's corded appendage on his shoulder and shook it, "You ok, Sarge?"

"Yea, yea," Sasuke said, "Bad dream."

"Your team," Metal Gear asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said.

"I know it's hard," Metal Gear said, "But we do have a job to do."

"I can't get over it, Metal," Sasuke said.

"It's been four years, Sarge," Metal Gear said, "You want to talk about it, we'll do it later. Right now, we need to focus."

"You're right," Sasuke said as he sat back in his seat.

"Check your eye," Metal Gear said.

Sasuke closed his right eye and opened the camera feed he had to the cameras the surveillance team had set up around the neighborhood in his synthetic left eye.

"Sector one is clear," Sasuke said before switching feed, "Sector two is clear," he then switched the feed to see their suspect walking down the street, "Suspect spotted, sector three."

Metal picked up the radio, "All units, suspect spotted, sector three."

"Alpha-Team copies," Sergeant Shino Aburame, the leader of Strategic Response Unit Alpha-Team said over the radio.

Sasuke watched the camera as their suspect walked up to a small building, leaned down next to a trash-can next to the door, pushed it aside to reveal a small lever, and pulled it upwards which opened the door.

"We've got a way in," Sasuke said as he closed the camera feed, and reached behind him to retrieve his weapon.

His weapon for that day was an Argus lever-action shotgun.

Doing a quick brass-check, he saw that he had a full tube.

"All units, move in," Metal Gear said over the radio as Sasuke put the Elephant assault-van they were sitting in into drive, and set off down the street.

In the back, the Combat Model Androids were powering up, and Alpha-Team was starting their march up the block.

As they pulled up in front, Sasuke was the first one out the door as the side-doors opened, revealing the combat androids.

As they jumped out the side, Sasuke ran up to the trash can he saw their suspect walk up took, and kicked it over.

He then knelt down and yanked it upwards as hard as he could.

As the door came open, the combat androids entered first to have the lookouts draw their weapons, but the androids fired first: the suppressors on the ends of their P90-type SMGs kept the element of surprise intact.

Sasuke and Shino entered next, the guards were prepared, they were both wearing Kevlar vests, and the door was reinforced.

As Alpha-Team entered, the officers walked toward the sound of commotion that they believed to be their suspect.

They had attempted to catch this guy on multiple occasions, but he slipped through their reach every time. Not today.

The sound kept getting louder and louder as they approached, upon arriving, they found their target with three others.

"Metal," Sasuke said, "Can you get a read on what they're dealing with?"

Metal Gear extended its arm around the corner, and up as far as he could extend it to see they were dealing with diamonds.

"I spy diamonds," Metal Gear said, "We've got him."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Let's move in."

Shino led the team into the room, "Police," he said as he raised his rifle to them, "Hands up! Hands up!"

As soon as their suspect saw the police enter, he took to his heels, and began to run, "Suspect running," Sasuke said as he let his shotgun hang from his shoulder, and ran after him, "Keep an eye on them!"

Their suspect ran out the back door into one of the many alleys that made up that section of town.

He then quickly ran towards the road, only to hear the crashing of the door behind him, and seeing one of the detectives chasing him with a shotgun swinging from his shoulder.

He had escaped cops before, so why not again? Sasuke, however, was no ordinary cop.

The area he was running into was one of the main shopping areas in the district.

He had no idea when he jumped down off the overpass onto the floor of the shopping area that he was about to run into a large crowd of locals trying to get through the shops.

Sasuke followed him with haste as his suspect pushed his way through the crowd to try and get away.

As he looked back, he saw Sasuke pushing his own way through the crowd, and he tried to force his way further through the crowd before seeing his possible way out a part of the area that was under construction.

Sasuke followed, and as he saw his suspect going through the canvas the workers used to cover the area to keep the public away, he drew his Argus, and jumped through the canvas, only to be tackled by the suspect who knocked the Argus away to swing at him with a large 2x4.

Sasuke held his arm in the way of the 2x4, and when the suspect brought it down, he saw that some of his skin rubbed off, revealing a robotic shell beneath.

"Surprise," Sasuke said as he pounded the man on the nose with the bottom of his fist.

As the suspect fell back, holding his nose, Sasuke pulled his standard-issue sidearm out of his shoulder-holster and fired one round into his shoulder.

The Konoha Police's standard-issue sidearm is a Chippa Rhino-style revolver known as an AS-10. The revolver holds six .357 magnum rounds in a double-action chamber that can either be cocked with one's thumb or with the 1861 Savage-Navy revolver-style second trigger located below the primary trigger. The grip is padded with thick rubber handles, had a thick pommel which kept the revolver from slipping out of his hands and had a hand-guard that connected to the barrel, just ahead of the chamber.

The round that Sasuke fired went straight through the suspect's left shoulder and caused him to fall backward, screaming in pain.

"You son of a bitch," he exclaimed, "You shot me!"

"You tried to cave my skull in," Sasuke said as he walked over to the Argus, and picked it back up, "Move, and I'll blow your knees out," he then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his radio, "10-15, suspect down in West-District shopping area, request immediate pick-up."

"Roger," the dispatcher said.

Half an hour later, Sasuke was back at the crime scene with Shino, Alpha-Team, and Metal Gear.

"Hey boys," Sasuke said as he entered, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok," Metal Gear said as he looked up at Sasuke from the platform their suspect was dealing with the other three from.

As he walked up to the table, Shino picked up one of the bricks of some form of white-powdery substance that was obviously cocaine, "It's 100% pure, and uncut," Shino said as he held it out to Sasuke, "Pretty obvious. But, what does your nose say?"

As Sasuke took the brick and brought it up to his nose: the brick smelled really heavily of paint-thinner.

"Stored it in cans of paint to hide it from visual detection," Sasuke said, "Paint-thinner was mixed in to hide the smell from the dogs, and placed a few magnets into the cans to fool the scanners."

"My guess as well," Shino said, "As sharp as ever."

As he put it down, Metal Gear picked up a small sample of the diamond-like materials in front of him and bringing it into his body.

"What've we got," Sasuke asked.

"Contents appear to be a crystalline structure comprised of graphite and a mixture of both silicon carbonate and hydrocarbon," Metal Gear said.

"Paying for cocaine with crystals masquerading as diamonds," Sasuke said as he picked up one of them, and looked through them with his synthetic eye deep into the structure of the crystal.

"What do you see," Shino asked.

"All you'd need is an eye loupe to see that they're fake," Sasuke said, "This one is broken on the inside, and the fracture is very unnatural."

"You and that Solid Eye," Shino said.

"It's not so bad," Sasuke said, "After four years, you get used to it."

"The war took things from both of us," Shino said as he clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he tapped on Shino's VISOR (Visual Information Sensor, Organic Replacement) which had three slits running horizontally across the silver-metal band, "You and that VISOR."

"Oh come off it," Shino said as he slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "You want to get some chow?"

"Ichiraku's," Sasuke asked.

"Sounds good," Shino said.

"Hey," Metal Gear exclaimed as he jumped down, and chased them, "Wait for me."

_How's that_…


	3. Old Friend

**Part 3 – An Old Friend**

Sasuke and Shino were sitting across the street from Ichiraku's, waiting for two seats. Somehow in the last half hour since their arrest, the small cloud that appeared in the night sky above Konoha had turned into a moderate rain shower.

Sasuke looked over to see Metal Gear rolling towards them with a newspaper, the small umbrella located inside its head that could be automatically activated popping out like an oversized baseball cap on a toothpick.

"Here's the paper you asked for," Metal Gear said as he handed it to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as Metal Gear jumped up on the bench between him and Shino.

As he opened it, Metal Gear spun his umbrella around to shake the water off.

"Can I see the Tech page," Metal Gear asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he pulled the Technical Advancement section of the paper, and placed it in front of Metal Gear.

"Sports page," Shino asked.

"Here you are," Sasuke said as he handed the Sports page to Shino.

"Thanks," Shino and Metal Gear said.

As they were sitting there, Sasuke kept looking up at the stand and saw Teuchi working the grill with his daughter, Ayame.

At the end of the war, the veterans that fought in New Stronghold were welcomed home like heroes and were given perks by local businesses. Teuchi managed to get the deal of a lifetime on the location of his restaurant, and after opening, Ichiraku's became one of the most popular restaurants on the floating city.

"Look at that," Shino said as he turned the page around to show Sasuke one of the headlines, "Our team's going to play the Yankees in three weeks."

"If we win, it'd be the first time we've gone to the World Series," Sasuke said.

"It'd be a win for small countries like ours anywhere," Shino said.

"Our country isn't that small," Metal Gear said, "We have roughly 1,540,000 people living here."

"While most towns in America have less than half that, living in twice the space," Sasuke said, "Right now we have over one and a half million people living on a man-made island that has a 1/4 less space than Singapore."

"Minus the eight thousand androids we have working here," Shino said.

"I just wish the war hadn't alienated so many of them," Sasuke said, "We might have had some of these streets a little cleaner."

"Hey," Metal Gear said.

"Come on, bud," Sasuke said, "You know I don't mean it."

"I know," Metal Gear said, "Still."

"Hey, Uchiha," Teuchi called from across the street, "Your seats are ready!"

"Come on," Sasuke said as he folded the paper, and followed by Shino and Metal Gear ran over to take their seats.

"Teuchi," Sasuke said as he took his seat along with Shino while Metal Gear jumped up on the counter.

"Another success," Teuchi asked.

"You know it," Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

Teuchi reached behind the counter, pulled out a small file, and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke placed the file next to the other marks he had made in the counter and scored a small line next to the eight others.

"There we go," Teuchi said as he took the file from Sasuke, and struck a small gong over his head.

As he put the filed back underneath the counter, Ayame walked over to serve them, "How's it going, hero," she asked as she leaned on the counter, "What'll it be this time?"

Sasuke searched the menu which was located under plexiglass that was of a 1/4 inch thick, screwed into the counter.

He tapped on one of the items, and said, "Make it a double."

Shino tapped on another item, and said, "Same, please."

"I tell you," Teuchi said as he placed a bowl of one of his specialty ramen dishes in front of one of the customers to the right of Sasuke, "Business has been good."

"The war opened many doors for us, Chef," Sasuke said.

"And it swung closed a few more," Teuchi said as he sat in front of Sasuke before pulling out a bottle of Sake, and pouring him and Sasuke each a glass.

"Never get in the way of tradition," Sasuke said as Teuchi handed him a glass.

"Nope," Teuchi said as he held his glass up to Sasuke, "To those who are missing."

"Sakura, Naruto, Hinata," Sasuke said, "Here's to you. Where ever you are."

"Where ever," Teuchi said as he cheered his glasses against Sasuke's.

After shooting them back, Ayame brought Sasuke and Shino their food.

Sasuke's order, a Miso Ramen with bamboo shoots, green onions, pickled ginger, and shreds of pork.

Shino's order was a Soy Sauce Ramen with green onions, ginger, sesame oil, salted pork, and a fried egg on top.

The ramen in Sasuke's bowl was nice and thin, almost like a chicken-soup broth. The green onions and pickled ginger gave the pork a very nice zingy taste, while the bamboo shoots gave the dish a very satisfying, and much needed textural crunch.

As they were eating, Sasuke thought about how Naruto would love this place, he probably would blow all his money on their food, and not apologize for it.

Sakura would probably scold Naruto for eating their so much like a big sister would scold a little brother.

Hinata would probably like the food, and most likely would eat there quite a few times.

As he was eating, Sasuke felt his phone vibrating, and when he pulled it out, he saw it was from an anonymous number, and rejected the call.

After putting it back into his pocket, Shino's phone went off, and it was also an anonymous number, so he hung up.

It was then that Ichiraku's phone rang, "Ichiraku's," Teuchi said, there was some conversation over the phone, and he held out the phone to Sasuke, "It's for you."

Sasuke looked at Shino and Metal Gear before taking the phone, "Hello, Detective," the individual on the other end of the line said, his voice was heavily scrambled like someone in a conspiracy theory program, "It's been a while."

"Who is this," Sasuke asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," the voice said, "It's only been what? Four years? How's the head?"

"You," Sasuke said.

It was the individual that struck him on the side of the head and kidnapped his team back in Russia.

"Yes, it's me," the voice said, "You adjusting to the arm and the eye well?"

"They're working well," Sasuke said.

"Who is it," Shino asked.

"It's the man who kidnapped my team in Russia," Sasuke said.

"Good," the voice said, "Here's the deal. If Teuchi still keeps his shotgun behind the bar, bring it. You're going to need it."

"What," Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to hang up, and call your phone," the voice said, "Go someplace where others can't hear you. It's time to right a wrong."

Sasuke looked at Teuchi, tapped against the counter twice, and signaled him to follow.

Teuchi nodded, and turned to Ayame, "You've got this, right," he asked.

"Yes," Ayame said, "Why?"

"I have something to take care of," Teuchi said, "I'll be right back."

Teuchi went behind the bar to retrieve the shotgun he bought after opening Ichiraku's.

The shotgun was almost a complete clone of a SPAS-12, save for the M4-style side-folding stock, and the thick rail on top that he mounted a Red-Dot sight to.

Sasuke, Shino, Teuchi, and Metal Gear walked into a small alley just off the street in front of Ichiraku's, and Sasuke's phone rang.

Sasuke hit the 'answer' button, and put it on speaker, "We're here," Sasuke said, "Now talk."

"I know right now you probably hate me, Detective," the voice said, "But believe me when I saw that I did what I did with the best intentions."

"The best intentions," Sasuke said, "Some of the worst things in history have been done with the best intentions."

"Indeed," the voice said.

"Who are you," Teuchi asked.

"You can't expect me to tell you that, do you," the voice said, "So, how about for the time between us, we stick with Mr. White."

"Ok then, Mr. White," Sasuke said, "What do you want?"

"I want your help," Mr. White said.

"My help," Sasuke asked, "Can you believe this guy?"

"I want your help to prevent another war," Mr. White said.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked.

"Tell me, detective," Mr. White said, "One is the number one thing any living being values above all else?"

"Freedom," Sasuke said.

"Exactly," Mr. White said, "The war that cost you your arm began because of me and my friends desire to see this freedom extended to the Androids."

"You were a member of FALA," Shino asked.

"You're lying," Sasuke said, "Every last member of FALA was killed at the beginning of the war."

"Not all of them," Mr. White said, "When we created the program that gave the Androids the need for independence, we thought we had made a breakthrough. What we didn't know was that it wasn't a program we were creating. It was a virus."

"Virus," Shino asked.

"Yes, Sergeant," Mr. White said, "And it's spreading like a human virus. All the old model Androids are being infected by it."

"This guy's full of it," Shino said, "We'd know if there was a virus spreading among the Androids. The post-war policies require each of them to be scanned on a weekly basis."

"The virus is dormant for now," Mr. White said, "Which is why they haven't detected it. It's learning, lying in wait."

"Then how come you can't stop it," Sasuke asked, "You created it!"

"Because I discovered it too late," Mr. White said, "At the end of the war, I was the only one left alive. It took a large team of us to create the virus. Now' there's only me, and I cannot stop it on my own."

"Then how are we supposed to stop it," Sasuke asked.

"By saving your friends," Mr. White said, "When I abducted them, I spent the better part of two years making them ready for the times ahead. Right now, they are more ready than ever to return to society. I chose your friends because I needed a middle ground for man and machine. I needed someone good enough to solve this crime, and all that was missing from the puzzle was motivation."

"So you kidnapped my friends to turn them into Androids," Sasuke asked, "If that's the case when I find you, I'll skin you alive."

"I'm not a surgeon, detective, and I'm not heartless," Mr. White said, "Turning them completely into soulless machines wouldn't solve our problems."

"You mean your problem," Sasuke said, "You started this."

"And I'm finishing it," Mr. White said, "If you don't stop this virus, detective another war will begin, and this time I don't think we'll survive. I have given you all the pieces, all you have to do is put them together."

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked.

"Now's not the time," Mr. White said, "I left your friends in the care of some people who thought it would be a good idea to extort money from me to make sure they got to you."

"What," Sasuke asked.

"They are threatening to kill them in one hour if they don't get the ransom," Mr. White said, "I don't think I have to tell you what you need to do."

"Where are they," Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to send you a location," Mr. White said, "You'll find it's only a thirty-minute drive."

"They're armed," Shino asked.

"That's almost a given," Mr. White said, "You'll thank me for this later. Goodbye detective."

As the line cut, Sasuke looked to see that Mr. White had geo-tagged a location on the island, "It could be a trap," Teuchi said.

"And if he's not, we can have Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata back," Sasuke said, "Even that small chance is enough for me."

"They're our family," Shino said, "We need to save them."

"Alright," Teuchi said, "How are we going to get there?"

"In style," Sasuke said as he looked down at Metal Gear, "Metal, how fast will it take for the Bobcat to get here?"

"You mean…" Metal Gear began as he turned toward the street, "Your Bobcat? Or Shino's?"

The Bobcat: the front styled after a Dodge Challenger, suicide doors, four seats, leather interior, a back-end styled after a BMW Z4, and a set of louvers that come standard with the car.

Sasuke's was bright red and was equipped with a push bar. Shino's was gun-metal gray and came equipped with a spiked bumper.

"Shino, take Teuchi," Sasuke said as he ran up to his, "Metal, with me!"

As Sasuke threw open the door, Metal Gear jumped in, and he slid into the driver's seat.

As the car roared to life when Sasuke slid the I.D. Key into the slot, Metal Gear spoke up, "I have to say that this whole idea is crazy."

"I know," Sasuke said, "But I have to do it."

Sasuke floored his Bobcat which lurched forward, and Shino followed in his.

_How was that_…


	4. Discovery

**Part 4 – Discovery**

With as small as the island is, traffic on Konoha is still a problem because unlike Singapore, having a car is not something you have to pay through your nose to own.

Sasuke, however knew the roads of Konoha like the back of his hand, so driving to the location that Mr. White directed them to was no issue for him.

At the end of the war, Sasuke had spent the better part of a year trying to track them down.

Now to think that he might be within driving distance of them after four years made Sasuke very anxious.

The V10 engine that the Bobcat roared as Sasuke kept the car well above the speed limit.

Sasuke usually kept a rifle or a shotgun in his trunk, but because his last case required the Elephant.

The location they arrived at was a closed residential office building in one of the under-construction areas of Konoha.

Sasuke was the first to pull up, and Shino and Teuchi pulled up next.

"Text said they were on the fourteenth," Sasuke said as he pulled out his AS-10, "We move, slow, and quietly. No unnecessary risks."

"I hear you," Shino said.

"Let's move," Sasuke said.

As the three of them jogged up to the entrance, Shino attempted to pull the door open, but found it locked, "Metal," Shino said as he pointed at the door, "Think you can open this jar of pickles for us?"

"Of course," Metal Gear said as it extended its appendage to the lock, and after a few ratcheting clicks, the door swung open.

As the team entered, Sasuke scanned the area in front of him, "Clear," he said, "I'm on point. Shino, rear. Teuchi, in-between."

As the three of them moved up, the tension among them was so palpable you could almost see it trailing behind them like ripples on a pond.

You'd think that the thick-soled boots they kept from their time in Russia would sound like the rebels running at the beginning of A New Hope, but they were actually no louder than a pair of sneakers.

Sasuke made a mental note that he would hunt down Mr. White and beat him to a pulp if he was lying to him.

Shino and Teuchi were also very eager to see if Mr. White was lying to them.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and many others had formed their own little 'clique' in the Pre-K through High-School academy they went to, and they even stuck together like glue in college. When the war began, however, only Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were placed in one unit. Everyone else went to different units, but they all stayed in touch.

Teuchi, meanwhile had befriended all of them during the war because he was the best cook that they all went to.

The stairs that they were ascending were made of a rubber material which had various bubbles popping out of the floor. The hand-rails were some type of chrome metal, and they had a very round shape.

It probably helped with their ascent so the kidnappers didn't know they were there.

Sasuke looked around, and there were no visible cameras, and Metal Gear was on the stairs in front of them scanning for undetected threats, so he was certain that there were no trip-wires.

As the arrived on fourteenth, they stacked up next to the door as Metal Gear reached its appendage underneath the door, and extended its camera for the three of them to see.

The men holding their three friends captive were wearing military-style boots, dark green cargo pants, black sweaters, and black balaclavas.

In the center of the room was a thick translucent tarp that surrounded what looked like medical-beds, and there was a faint sound of EKGs in the background.

"Someone's in there," Metal Gear said.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Regardless if it's them or not, we have to help them. We have no idea who these people are, and we don't know how they're going to react. If they make any kind of hostile gesture, you shoot."

"Alright," Shino said.

"Ready," Sasuke asked.

"Ready," Shino said.

"Ready," Teuchi said.

"Ready," Metal Gear said.

Sasuke threw open the door and charged in, "KONOHA POLICE," he yelled, "HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The mean turned to see the three of them entering, and one of them reached into his belt to pull out some kind of Beretta.

Teuchi fired first, blasting him in the chest with a twelve-gauge slug, causing him to fall backwards, discharging a round into the ceiling.

The second had pulled a pistol that resembled a VP-90, but when he went to pull the trigger, all that came out of the gun was a click as there was no bullet chambered.

As he went to chamber the round, Shino drilled him twice in the chest with his own AS-10.

The bullets spun him sideways as his partner pulled a pump-action shotgun, only for Sasuke to fire first: one round, right above his left eyebrow.

As he fell back, he brushed the tarp aside which gave Sasuke a glimpse of dark indigo hair which he instantly recognized.

As he put away his gun, he ran through the tarp, and was shocked at what he saw.

Inside was Hinata, a little older with longer hair, but he noticed that her arms and legs had been replaced with bio-synthetic limbs, just like his.

He then went over to the next one to see Naruto, his hair was still spikey, but not as spikey, and his arm had been replaced.

He then ran into the last one, and saw Sakura. Her hair was much longer than he last saw her, and there was a small diamond tattooed on her forehead. But what was lower shocked him: her arms and legs had been replaced with bio-synthetic limbs that were the same tone as her skin.

Falling to his knees, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and placed his forehead on the side of the table, "Please forgive me," he sobbed, "Forgive me!"

Shino walked in to see Sasuke sobbing, "Hey," he said as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, "Its ok! They're here, with you. We have to get them to a hospital."

Sasuke wiped his tears away, "You're right," he said as he reached over, and pulled the EKG sensors off her chest, "Shino, take Hinata. Teuchi, take Naruto," he then lifted Sakura into his arms, "I'll take Sakura."

The three of them ran as fast as they could down the stairs, and out to their Bobcats.

Sasuke placed Sakura in the front passenger seat as Metal Gear jumped into the back.

Shino placed Hinata in the front passenger seat as Teuchi climbed into the back seat, placing Naruto next to him.

Konoha General Hospital was a very short drive, and luckily, Sasuke knew the President and head of surgery.

As he ran inside, he saw her: Madame Tsunade Sannin standing there talking to a nurse.

"Tsunade," he exclaimed as he rushed in, "I need help!"

As soon as she saw the body in his arms, and saw Shino and Teuchi running in with others, her eyes immediately went wide, "Follow me," she said as she ushered over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as they followed her.

"Where'd you find them," Tsunade asked as they ran to the nearest elevator.

"That's not important right now," Sasuke said as they entered the elevator, "We have to get them stable."

"We have a room we can use for all three of them," Tsunade said.

"Good," Sasuke said as the elevator opened on the sixth floor of the hospital.

They followed Tsunade to a single room where two beds were waiting, "I'll get one more bed for Naruto," she said, "Set the girls down first."

Sasuke set Sakura down on the bed on the right as Shino set Hinata down on the bed to the left.

"You'll be fine," Sasuke said as he tucked a stray strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear, a small tear forming in his eye, "You're home, and you're safe with me."

Sasuke was overjoyed by the sudden return of his friends. Four years ago, he returned to Konoha after the war feeling like a failure for not stopping Mr. White from kidnapping them, but now he had them, and he couldn't have been happier.

Shino walked over to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "They're home," he said, "Right now, this is the best day of our lives."

"Damn straight," Sasuke said, "We have our friends back in our lives."

Tsunade picked up the phone located on the back wall of the room, "Spare bed to Room 621, as fast as possible," she said before hanging up the phone, and turning to Sasuke, "You did good," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait outside, I'll take care of them."

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he and Shino left to see two nurse-model androids bringing a third bed into the room.

"So Mr. White wasn't full of shit after all," Shino said.

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said, "He kidnaps them at gunpoint, takes them to God-knows-where, and saws their arms and legs off. If he did this, conspiracy or no conspiracy, I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna rip his fucking head off."

"We're going to rip his fucking head off," Shino said, "But that's not important. They're home, and they're alive. Right now, you have a few calls to make."

"You're right," Sasuke said as he held his hand up which Shino grabbed, then they bumped the bottom of their fists twice, and gave each other a high-five.

"I'll see you at the station tomorrow," Shino said, "I got to start filing that paperwork."

"See you bro," Sasuke said.

"I'm heading out," Teuchi said as he walked up, "Have to set up for tomorrow."

"See you," Sasuke said.

Shino and Teuchi walked out of the hospital as Sasuke grabbed his phone: he knew who to call first.

"Hello, Uzumaki Residence," Naruto's father, Minato said as he picked up the phone, and poured him and his wife each a cup of tea.

"Good evening, Hokage," Sasuke said.

"Good evening, Sasuke," Minato said as he turned to hand Kushina her cup, "I understand congratulations are in order. Six months of hunting this man, and now he's in custody," he blew on the top of his tea, and began sipping at the drink.

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke said, "But that's not why I called."

"Then about the memorial," Minato asked, "You still have one week short of a year to go."

"It's not that," Sasuke said.

"Then why," Minato asked as he turned around, and leaned back against the counter.

"I found them," Sasuke said.

"What," Minato asked.

"I found them," Sasuke repeated, "They're alive. They're with me, at Konoha General."

Minato's cup fell from his hand, and shattered on the floor, "They're here," he said, a tear coming to his eye, "We'll be down in a while. Thank you."

"Minato," Kushina said as she walked up to her husband, "What's wrong?"

Minato turned towards his wife, "It's Naruto, Sasuke found him," he said, Kushina braced for the worst, possibly saying that Sasuke had found his body, and they needed to head down to the morgue to identify him, "He's being treated at Konoha General."

Kushina covered her mouth with her hands, and sobbed as Minato threw his arms around his wife, and cried with her, "He's home," she cried as she squeezed her husband as tight as she could, "He's home."

When the Military had told them that their son had been kidnapped they cried for a week, and Minato ordered the Secret Service to track down and find his son.

When the war ended, and Naruto was nowhere to be found, they had almost given up hope, but when Sasuke joined the Konoha Police, he promised to never stop searching for them, and now his promise had come to fruition: their son was home, and waiting in a hospital bed.

_It's a short chapter, but a good one_…


	5. Reunion

**Part 5 – Reunion**

Sasuke was sitting outside of the room while Tsunade was giving Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata a medical check.

Sasuke was taking a long inhale on the electronic cigarette he kept with him at all times.

"That's gonna kill you one day," Shino said.

"I know," Sasuke said as he finished the charge, and placed it inside a small package that Metal Gear put away, "Thanks."

"No problem," Metal Gear said.

He heard the door to their room opening to see Tsunade walking out, "Well," he asked as he stood up, and walked over to her.

"They're stable," Tsunade said, "Aside from being a little dehydrated, blood shows no irregularity, no foreign bodies, and no diseases present," she then held out several pictures, which Sasuke looked over as Tsunade explained, "While I was examining the limbs, it was pretty clear whoever removed their original limbs was very skilled in bio-synthetic surgical techniques."

"What models are they wearing," Sasuke asked.

"Phantom-Limb Type-VI Bandage limbs," Tsunade said.

"Top of the line," Sasuke said.

"Much like yours," Tsunade said as she tapped on Sasuke's elbow.

"When will they wake up," Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade said as she pulled up her clipboard, "I detected Midazolam in their blood streams which are used by most hospitals to put a patient into a medically-induced coma. It appears to have been given to them via an IV several hours ago. They could wake up in five minutes, or they could be asleep for the next five days. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Anything else," Sasuke asked.

"As a matter-a-fact," Tsunade said, "Yes. I detected high levels of some type of unidentified narcotics in their systems," she held out vials of Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata's blood, "I'm going to send these to the lab, and we should have an answer in a few hours."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he handed Tsunade the pictures she took back, "Thanks. But, if I were you, I'd get out of here. We're about to have an influx of worried parents looking forward to seeing their children who have been missing for four years."

"Alright," Tsunade said, "Good job tonight, Sergeant."

"You too, Doctor," Sasuke said.

As Tsunade walked toward the lab, Sasuke heard hurried footsteps, he looked over and saw Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno running out from behind the nearest wall.

She saw Sasuke, and Sasuke instantly saw those dagger-like eyes staring at him as she ran towards him, her long blonde hair with bangs that hung like a triangle over her forehead flying everywhere.

Her husband, Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father, walked up as Mebuki grabbed Sasuke by his jacket, "Where is she," she asked feverishly, "Where's my daughter? Where's Sakura?"

"Hey, hey," Sasuke said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "She's ok," he pointed at the door, "She's in there, asleep," before she could move, Sasuke's hands stopped her, "Wait. There's something you, Naruto, and Hinata's parents should know before you go in there, and I really don't want to explain it three times. Just wait a moment, they'll be here shortly."

Hiashi Hyūga, and his wife, Nitta Hyūga, along with Hinata's little sister, Hanabi Hyūga.

Nitta ran up to Sasuke, "How's Hinata," she asked, "Is she ok? Is she hurt?"

"Nitta, Nitta," Sasuke said, "She's fine. But there's something I have to tell you and Naruto's parents. Just wait, and they'll be here in a bit."

"We're already here," Minato said as he and Kushina walked up to them, "Now you don't have to keep us in suspense."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "They're fine, but they're not the same."

"What do you mean," Kushina asked as she walked up, and grabbed Sasuke's collar, "What's wrong?"

"Relax," Sasuke exclaimed, "It's hard enough for me that I have to tell you! I wasn't able to protect them four years ago, and now I have to live with this!"

"I'm sorry," Kushina said, "They're our children."

"They're my friends," Sasuke said as he grabbed Kushina's shoulders, "I'm sorry. But this isn't easy for any of us."

"What's wrong," Minato asked.

"Someone gave them bio-synthetic limb replacement surgery," Sasuke said.

"How extreme," Kushina asked.

"You're going to be shocked," Sasuke said, "Naruto's had his left arm replaced."

"What about Sakura," Mebuki asked.

"And Hinata," Nitta asked.

"Both of their arms and legs," Sasuke said, "Professionally replaced. Nothing negative will come from it."

"Oh God," Mebuki said as she put her hand to her head.

"It's ok," Sasuke said as he put his hand on Mebuki's shoulder, "It's ok. Go see them."

Minato, Kushina, Kizashi, Mebuki, Hiashi, Nitta, and Hanabi walked into the room to see their missing children lying there, their limbs having been replaced.

Kushina walked up to Naruto, and when she saw her son, she grabbed his synthetic hand and brought it up to her face.

It was the same texture as a human hand, but Kushina knew it was underneath it were artificial feelers and circuits. She brought his hand up to her face, and wept, "Oh my boy," she said, "My precious boy!"

Kizashi and Mebuki walked up to their daughter, Mebuki leaned down to place her forehead against Sakura's, "You're home," she said, "You're home."

"My little girl," Kizashi said, "My little girl!"

Nitta knelt down to Hinata and laid her head on her daughter's stomach. Hanabi climbed into her sister's bed and hugged her.

The entire room seemed to be crying or holding back tears, save for Hiashi who stood stone-faced through the whole ordeal.

Minato then signaled Sasuke over to the corner of the room, "Ok, here's the deal," he said, "I want to know the whole story, and I want to know it now. How did you find them?"

"I was eating with Shino at Ichiraku's when I received a phone call," Sasuke said, "The caller identified himself as 'Mr. White'."

"Who is this Mr. White," Minato asked.

"His true identity, I don't know," Sasuke said, "As to what he did, yes I do."

"Spit it out," Minato said.

"He's the one that kidnapped them," Sasuke said, "He specifically said he was the one that took them, hostage, back in Russia."

"He's the one that gave you the concussion," Minato asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Keep going," Minato said.

"He told me he was the last member of FALA," Sasuke said, "He said that there's a virus infecting all the old-model androids. He said he took them to prevent another war."

"So he assaults you in Russia," Minato began, "Kidnaps them, keeps them for four years, cuts off my son's arm, Sakura and Hinata's arms and legs, then brings them back to Konoha, and expects me to believe that he took them to prevent another Russia?"

"I don't believe him either," Sasuke said, "But he did bring them back. I believe that's something."

"Maybe," Minato began, "Right now, I don't care what Mr. White's reasons were. If you find out who he is, bring him to me. Then I'm gonna cut off his arms, and shove them up his ass."

"Get in line, sir," Sasuke said, "He's mine first."

"Good man," Minato said, "I'll make sure the Secret Service knows about this. Any trouble getting them here?"

"Just three men trying to extort Mr. White to bring them to me," Sasuke said, "They're still lying in an abandoned office building."

"Send me the address," Minato asked.

Sasuke went into the text messages on his phone and sent Minato the address that Mr. White sent him.

"What happens now," Sasuke asked.

"Now, I send the secret service over to look over the scene," Minato said, "And you get my thanks, for bringing my son home."

"What's family for," Sasuke asked as he playfully punched Minato on the chest.

"Does Tsunade have any idea when they might wake up," Hiashi asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "When Tsunade examined them, she found a drug used to put patients into a medically-induced coma in their systems. They could wake up in five seconds, or they could stay asleep for the next five days."

"There's nothing they can do," Kushina asked.

"I think it would be best if they didn't do anything to wake them up," Sasuke said, "The ANBU hasn't had time to examine those limbs in detail. We don't know if they were put on when they were put into their coma or if they were put on right after they were taken hostage in Russia. And if in fact, the former is the case, then if they do wake them up they'll be in more pain than they've ever experienced in their life," he then reached over to his wrist, "Believe me, I know from experience."

"He's right," Minato said, "We don't know anything, yet. But we will," looked over at Sasuke, "By tomorrow."

"Sir," Sasuke asked as he looked at Minato.

"You said the ANBU hasn't had a chance to examine those limbs in detail," Minato said, "That's because they're not going to," he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You are."

"Me," Sasuke asked.

"I'm making you the head investigator for this case," Minato said, "I trust you more than anyone at the Secret Service. I also figure you have more motivation than anyone to get answers, so I know you'll be thorough."

"I'll need a few things," Sasuke said.

"You'll have full access to all the resources of the Secret Service," Minato said, "A secure line to Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, and myself," he turned toward the other parents, "Do you all agree?"

"Yes," Mebuki said.

"Yes," Kizashi said.

"Yes," Kushina said.

"Yes," Nitta said.

"Whatever," Hiashi said.

"Don't act too excited," Sasuke said.

"I want you to get started on the investigation right now," Minato said, "This is of the utmost importance you find out everything you can."

"As soon as they wake up," Sasuke said, "I'm sure they have a lot to tell us."

"I'm afraid that can't wait," Kushina said as she stood up, and walked over to Sasuke, "I want to know who did this to my son," she grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, "You are the only one I would trust with this."

"Ok, ok," Sasuke said as he patted Kushina's hands, causing her to release the grip on his shirt, "I'll do it. I'll take care of it."

"Good man," Minato said, "We'll be back tomorrow to talk to them."

Each of the parents walked up to Sasuke, and they each had something to say.

Mebuki and Kizashi both told him, "Take care of my daughter."

Kushina simply said, "Please find who did this."

"Please help her," Nitta said as she held onto Hanabi's hand.

Hiashi said nothing as he walked by him which pissed Sasuke off the most. Hiashi was a heartless old grouch, he always wanted his daughters to be perfect at everything which was impossible, and he sometimes pushed them too far. Now his oldest daughter was back home without her arms and legs, and he looked like he didn't give a damn.

As Minato left, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and said, "Your father would be proud. I know I am."

"Thanks, Uncle," Sasuke said.

As Minato walked out of the room, Sasuke looked down to see Metal Gear who asked, "Where should we begin, Sergeant?"

"Get your camera," Sasuke said as he removed his trench coat, placed it on the couch in the room, and placed his shoulder-holster down on top of it.

Metal Gear jumped up on the bed next to Sakura, "Ready," he said.

"Subject is Sakura Josephine Haruno," Sasuke said, as he rolled up his sleeves, "Status is sleeping," Sasuke took her arm, and lifted it to examine the barcode which was located at the base of her arm, near the armpit, "Serial number is still intact so no extra charges needed to be added to Mr. White's rap-sheet," he pointed at Metal Gear, "Metal, look up this serial number: BA5-AX-12JKC."

Metal Gear looked down, "Accessing," he said before looking back up at Sasuke, "The Serial Number was reported by the Phantom-Limb Corporation as missing. According to the serial number, the limb was manufactured at the plant in Tokyo in 2047."

"Three years ago," Sasuke said.

"Should I file a report," Metal Gear asked.

"Not yet," Sasuke said, "We still don't know who stole them or how. We report it to Phantom-Limb, they might send a collection agent, and it'll derail this entire investigation."

"As you wish," Metal Gear said.

_How's that_…


	6. Answers?

**Part 6 – Amnesia**

All of Sakura and Hinata's limbs appeared to have been replaced at the same time, along with Naruto's arm, so Sasuke moved onto the tattoo on her forehead, "Ok," Sasuke said as he gently applied some pressure on the tattoo, "Nothing beneath the tattoo," he held his hand out to Metal Gear, "Metal, the skin-scanner."

Metal Gear reached into his chest, pulled out a small item that appeared to be a massage roller on a stick, and handed it to Sasuke, "Here you go," he said.

Sasuke gently rolled the scanner over Sakura's forehead, and passed it back to Metal Gear who placed it back inside his chest, "Scan this," he said.

Metal Gear beeped a few times before looking at Sasuke, "It appears the diamond was tattooed about six months ago," he said.

"Six months," Sasuke asked, "Mr. White replaced their limbs three years ago, why wouldn't he give her the tattoo then?"

"Unknown," Metal Gear said.

"Make a note of that," Sasuke said, "It might be important. Can you figure out where the tattoo was done?"

"The ink seems to be your standard tattoo ink," Metal Gear said, "The green hue appears to be a mixture of different chemicals, but it does have a unique signature that could only come from the Hi-Wang factory in Shanghai."

"Which supplies the ink that 60% of all Chinese tattoo studios use," Sasuke said, "So no clue there."

"We'll figure it out, Sergeant," Metal Gear said, "We always do."

"Indeed," Sasuke said.

Sasuke then walked over to Hinata, "What's next," Metal Gear asked.

"I want to see how well these things are calibrated," Sasuke said, "Even when unconscious, someone will still have sensory perception in their limbs. If whoever did this surgery did it properly," he pulled the sheet covering Hinata's feet up to reveal her left foot, "Then Hinata should be just as sensitive as she always was.

"Sensitive," Metal Gear asked.

"Whenever we would spend the night at each other's houses back when we were kids, we'd always get into pillow fights," Sasuke said, "It'd either be me and Sakura vs. Naruto and Hinata. Sometimes it would be me and Naruto vs. Sakura and Hinata. One time, Naruto got a hold of Hinata and discovered she has very ticklish feet. Whenever we would have pillow fights after and it'd be the boys vs the girls, Naruto would always try to sweep Hinata's legs out from underneath her to try and get at her feet."

Sasuke gently grabbed Hinata's foot, and ran his middle finger up her sole, causing Hinata's feet to twitch. He did it once more, which caused practically her whole body to twitch.

"What's the verdict," Metal Gear asked.

"Verdict is impressive," Sasuke said as he gently tucked Hinata's foot back behind the covers, and tucked the covers underneath the bed, "Whoever did this not only has a profound understanding of anatomy and biology but also is an amazingly skilled biosynthetic surgeon."

The artificial feelers inside biosynthetic limbs had not come out except in the last twenty years or so. Back when the first virtual-reality gloves that could pick up texture, it was a game-changer when it came to videogames (no pun intended), but it also struck a high note with makers of prosthetic limbs because it means that they could give their patients a sense of touch that artificial limbs couldn't give them.

However, it wasn't without issues…

When the first limbs with artificial feelers came out, it was impossible to turn them off without removing the limbs first which meant it you wore them to sleep, turned over fast, and hit your hand on a bedside table, for instance, you'd feel the pain at once, and instantly wake up.

Most of the first patients that received these limbs often returned them in exchange for ones that didn't have the artificial feelers because they were easier to remove and if you were to wear them to bed, and you hit them on something, you wouldn't feel a thing.

Another issue is that no two people have the same amount of sensation when they touch someone, and there was no way of calibrating the feelers in the first artificial limbs so you'd have one hand that responded to pain in a whole different way than the other.

As any neurologist will tell you, when two things don't add up it throws your whole world off-balance.

Because of this, most patients that were fitted with these limbs would often develop what is known as 'Phantom Limb Syndrome' in which you can feel the limb you lost, but with this case, the 'Phantom Limb' would often cause the sensation you would feel in your hand to be doubled, or even tripled.

It was later in the evolution of synthetic limbs that a scientist in Japan invented artificial veins which led to synthetic-limb synchronization. It was later that the same scientist created artificial nerves that ran through the limbs to the outer layer of skin. When adjusting the senses in the limbs so that they matched with the amount of sensory perception the pre-existing limbs had, the surgeon starts off slow and then goes higher until the desired sensation is reached.

"That's one clue," Sasuke said.

"Most people who have these limbs need at least three months of adjustment to get back to their normal sensation," Metal Gear said, "How long would you think it would take them to get to the level of sensation that Ms. Hyūga had?"

"This girl," Sasuke asked, "_She'd_ need at least six months. Naruto made it very clear how ticklish Hinata is. I'd think it'd take a while for her to get used to this kind of sensation after losing a leg."

"What if the legs were amputated, then replaced," Metal Gear asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "There have been studies ongoing about such events. But the problem is that when you lose a limb, and you instantly replace it, you get instant Phantom Limb syndrome which could cause the recipient of the replacement limb to experience a negative psychotropic reaction. These limbs were created to avoid that."

"So many possibilities," Metal Gear said.

"And so little ideas on how they happened," Sasuke said.

He sat down next to Sakura, and looked at her, "She looks very peaceful," Metal Gear said.

"Yea, she does," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand, "It's amazing the texture they came up with this synthetic skin," he brushed his hand across the top of Sakura's, admiring the feeling, "Like the petal of a rose."

"I wish I could feel things the way you do, Sergeant," Metal Gear said.

Sasuke reached over to Metal Gear, and petted him on the head twice, "Oh my faithful mechanized sidekick," he said, "Trust me: it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I wish I could believe you," Metal Gear said, "Thirsty?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he pulled out his wallet, and fished out five Konoha bills, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Metal Gear said as he reached out to take the bills from Sasuke's hand, "It's one of my great pleasures."

"Thanks, buddy," Sasuke said, "Red Fizz for Naruto, Diet Pepsi for Hinata if they have it, and a Bubblegum Pop for Sakura."

"Be right back," Metal Gear said as he hopped off the bed, and rolled out the door.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair before standing up, and walking over to the window: his mind was full of so many questions: Why now? Where have they been? Why'd he remove their limbs? Where did the limbs come from? How'd he get the limbs? What did he do to them? Are they the same people? Were they tortured? Were they abused? So many questions, and no answers.

Four years is a lifetime when you're apart from the friends you love, wondering where they were if they were alive, and what they were thinking were among the questions that had tortured Sasuke for four years. Now a few of them had been answered.

As he was thinking about it, he reached back into his wallet and pulled out an old picture. The picture was of him and the team back in Russia.

Their CO, former Colonel Kakashi Hatake turned Chief of Police Hatake sat in front of them, you couldn't see it behind the face-mask he always wore for some reason, but you could tell he was smiling. Hinata was on the far right of the picture leaning back into Naruto's shoulder, her left hand on her hip. Naruto stood next to her, his left arm around Hinata's shoulder, and his right around Sakura and Sasuke's, he was wearing the beret that the Pacific Alliance had issued to all of their soldiers lopsidedly because the wind was so powerful that day, it was impossible to keep it straight on his head. Sakura stood between him and Naruto: she had tied her hair back in a spikey bun because it was easier for her to keep the hood on her Parka upright in the heavy winds. Sasuke was on the far left of the picture, back then he had kept his hair spikey and upright, he also had his arm and eye, but now they had both been replaced.

After they were kidnapped, Sasuke spent about two days in the hospital tent while the concussion Mr. White gave him cleared up. The day following him getting a concussion, and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were kidnapped, the Pacific Alliance made their assault on Menasko: thirty percent of all Pacific Alliance forces were killed in the attack, including many soldiers that the four of them had known since childhood.

It was during the final assault on New Threshold where he lost his eye and his arm and had been given new subordinates which he made a promise two that he would never leave them behind.

It was doing so that cost him his arm, and making sure they stayed alive is what took his eye.

He didn't have time to think about that as he heard something moving behind him and thought it was Metal Gear, but he instead heard one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his life.

It was Sakura's voice asking his name, "What's going on?"

As he turned around he saw her looking at her arms, and it took all his strength not to fall to his knees, and cry so much the entire island would be underwater in a matter of minutes.

He walked over to her as she turned to look at him, "Sakura," he said as he went onto his knees next to her.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she look at him, "Where are we?"

"You're home," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hands, "We're home."

"Sasuke what's going on," Sakura asked, "Shouldn't we be in Russia getting ready for the push to Menasko?"

"Menasko," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "We got back to the tent last night. Shouldn't we be…" she then noticed Sasuke's synthetic eye, "What happened to your eye? Sasuke, what's going on? What happened to me?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he sat on the side of her bed, "What year is it?"

"What do you mean," Sakura asked, "It's 2047. We just got finished with the assault on that small town in Novaya Kalami."

"Dear shit," Sasuke said, "You don't know do you?"

"What," Sakura asked, "Sasuke, what's happening?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said as she grabbed her hands, "We commenced the assault on that town on March 9th, 2047."

"Yes," Sakura asked.

"Sakura, today is March 2nd, 2051," Sasuke said, "You were kidnapped the morning after. You, Naruto, and Hinata have been missing for four years."

"No, that's impossible," Sakura said, "We got back to the tent not…" it was then that the door opening caught their attention.

It was Metal Gear coming back with the sodas, "They didn't have Diet Pepsi, so I got her a Diet…" he said before looking up and seeing Sasuke sitting next to an awake Sakura, "They're awake."

"What is that," Sakura asked.

"That's a Metal Gear," Sasuke said as he looked back at Sakura, "Standard-issue for Konoha Police."

"Konoha Police," Sakura asked.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and opened it to reveal the gold-plated badge, "Like I said, it's been four years," he said before turning around, "Metal, they don't remember anything."

_How's that_…


	7. Missing Years

**Part 7 – Missing Years…**

"Four years," Naruto asked as he sat on his bed, sipping on his Red Fizz completely confused with what Sasuke had just told them.

"The war's over," Sasuke said, "It ended just one week shy of six months after our assault on Novaya Kalami."

"At great cost, it seemed," Hinata said as she looked at Sasuke, "You look like you've been through hell.

"What? This," Sasuke asked as he gestured toward his arm and eye, "This is nothing. Believe me, it could have been a lot worse. If it weren't for Tsunade, I wouldn't be here."

"How bad was it," Sakura asked.

"Besides the arm and the eye," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Hinata said, hesitantly.

"You'll have to forgive me for this," Sasuke said as he stood up, undid his tie, the buttons on his button-up shirt, taking that of next, and then removing his white under-shirt.

The expressions of the room changed when they saw Sasuke's bare torso: on his right pectoral was an ugly scar that was peppered with little mini-scars from shrapnel, there was a jagged, crescent-shaped scar on his lower-right abdomen, several bullet wounds that surrounded it, and just above his heart was a large exit-wound from a rifle-caliber weapon. He then turned around to show them a large burn scar on his left shoulder-blade.

"Good shit," Naruto said, "You received all of those over the last six months of the war?"

"No," Sasuke said as he slid his tee-shirt over his head, then fastened the buttons on his dress shirt, "The last week. During the assault on New Threshold."

As Sasuke turned around, he heard someone falling, he turned around and saw Sakura tried to get up, but wasn't used to her new limbs, and fell.

He ran over to her, and as he helped her sit upright, Sakura squeezed him as tight as she could, "I'm sorry," she said as she cried into her chest, "I wish I could have been there with you."

"Don't blame yourself," Sasuke said as he wrapped one arm around her back, and the other underneath her legs so he could pick her up, and place her back on the bed.

"But," she said as she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face where his synthetic eye was, "Your eye, your arm."

"Hey," Sasuke said as he took her hand, and brought it up to his lips to kiss it before letting go, "It's not your fault. And it's not important right now. You're home, and we have a lot to do when you guys get out."

"I'll say," Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

"Major," Sakura said as she tried to stand up, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I told you went I came in a few minutes ago, Sakura," Tsunade said as she walked over to the beds, "I'm not a Major anymore. You don't have to salute me," he looked at Sasuke, "How are they, Sergeant?"

"Doing better," Sasuke said as he stood up, "Needless to say, they're shocked about the fact that it's four years later."

"I would be," Tsunade said as she held out a small pen to Sakura, "According to Sasuke, these limbs should work just like your other one. I would like for you to see if you can sign your name."

"Ok," Sakura said as she reached out with trembling anticipation, and grabbed the pen.

Tsunade then held out a clipboard, and as Sakura touched the pen to the paper, she could sign her name, and it was perfect.

"Amazing," Tsunade said, "Well the arms are functioning perfectly. Just a little practice and you should be perfectly prepared to go to work."

"Work," Sakura asked.

"You made the request," Tsunade said as she held out what she was holding in-between Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata's medical charts which was a request made by Sakura before the war to be given a job at Konoha General, "If you want it, the job's yours."

Sakura handed the filed back to Tsunade, "Can I take a little time," she asked, "I'm still trying to figure out these new limbs."

"Of course," Tsunade said, "Take all the time you need."

"Do our families know," Hinata asked.

"Who do you think my first calls were to," Sasuke asked.

"Hanabi must have been beside herself," Hinata said.

"She was happy to have you home," Sasuke said, "As I am."

"So," Sakura said before grabbing Sasuke's hand, "Come on, tell us about what's happened with you these last few years?"

"Do you really want me to go into detail," Sasuke asked.

"Please," Naruto said, "We all want to know what you've been doing, and how far you've gone."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he clapped his hands, and exhaled, "Where to begin."

"How about the day you returned," Naruto asked.

"That's a good place," Sasuke said, "Ok, here goes."

_Homecoming Day, four years ago_…

Sasuke made sure to polish the pin on his beret before stepping off. His uniform was almost identical to the uniforms WW2 soldiers had, save the uniforms were Liberty Blue, and the rank insignia on their uniforms were white, as were the shirts, belts, and shoes. The only black thing on their uniforms were their name-plates, berets, ties, and the laces on their shoes. The insignia on their berets were in the shape of Konoha's symbol, and were made of brass or some kind of golden metal.

One of his fellow soldiers had helped him with his sleeve, being as he was now missing his arm, and he had yet to receive synthetic surgery so it had to be tucked into his jacket pocket.

His eye was heavily bandaged, but he was still coming home with the rest of his unit.

As the HSV-2-type ships pulled into port, they could hear the excited cheers from the crowds gathered outside.

"Here we go boys," Sasuke said as he walked down the ramp with the rest of the company while they were being showered by confetti.

Sasuke looked up to see the large, white, paper signs that read, "Welcome home, HEROS!"

The crowd at the end of the entrance to the dock was mostly comprised of family members of the men he had come to respect as battle buddies.

As they reached the end of the dock, the various family members waiting for their loved ones pounced on them like hungry lions on antelopes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's family was nowhere to be seen, no doubt still at home.

"_Where was Itachi," Sakura asked._

"_At home," Sasuke said, "He and mom chose not to attend because they knew it would be overcrowded."_

Sasuke walked out of the docks to see Minato standing there.

"Hokage, sir," Sasuke said as he stood at attention in front of him.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Minato said as he walked up to Sasuke, and put a hand on his shoulder, "You look good, for someone who looks like a chew toy."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "I was beginning to wonder what my new hair product would look like."

"It'll heal," Minato said, "I've already authorized Tsunade to give you the best surgery Konoha General can offer."

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke said.

Minato then helped Sasuke with his bag, and as they entered the Hokage's limo, Sasuke could see a few troops who were heading home looking at him, almost impressed.

The limo was an elongated Chrysler body, almost like a 300, save the grill was running horizontally rather than vertically, the trunk sloped upwards away from the road as opposed to straight across like the rest of the car, and the rear doors were suicide doors.

As he took his seat, Minato spoke up, "I wanted to talk to you about your actions during the assault on New Threshold."

"Why," Sasuke asked, "Am I going to be ostracized for trying to save my men?"

"No," Minato said, "I wish to talk to you about the subject tomorrow at the palace. And I expect you and your brother to wear your dress blues."

"Ok then," Sasuke said as he sat back.

It took a few minutes for the limo to pull up in front of Sasuke's family's house which was on one of the upper-levels of the city.

The house was two-stories, it had wood paneling on the side, and it faced the ocean.

"You have a good day," Minato said as he pointed at him after he got out of the limo.

"I will," Sasuke said, saluting his Commander-in-Chief.

"See you tomorrow," Minato said as he closed the door

Sasuke reached up to the door, but lowered his hand, and simply reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door.

As he stepped inside, it was like he had left yesterday: nothing had changed. The flowers on the entry-hall desk to his right, the sound of seagulls out the window, and the furniture.

As he walked up into the kitchen, he saw his mother standing in the kitchen, putting things away.

As she closed the cabinet, Mikoto saw her battered son standing behind her.

She turned around and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hi mom," Sasuke said as he walked up to her.

"My boy," Mikoto said as she brushed her hand across her son's injured face, and then his arm.

"It's ok," Sasuke said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Minato has already arranged for surgery."

Minato smiled, "Bless that man," she said before hugging her son, "You're home! You're home!"

It was then that Itachi walked in to see his little brother, Sasuke turned, and Itachi walked up to shake Sasuke's hand. The bright-eyed boy that left was gone, and a man was now standing in front of him.

"_What happened the next day," Hinata asked._

"_The day many people will not let me forget," Sasuke said._

Sasuke and his family were sitting in the Presidential Palace with various other members of his squad, and several members of the press.

It took a while for Minato to walk in, and as he did, the cameras started flashing.

"Good morning," he said, "We are here today because while we celebrate the war being over, there needs to be time to celebrate its heroes," he turned toward Sasuke, "Lieutenant Uchiha," he motioned next to him, "Would you join me please," Sasuke walked up to stand next to Minato, who held out a wooden box, "Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, it is my honor to present you with the Sapphire Service Cross," he opened the box to reveal a Canterbury Cross about two and a half inches wide and tall, it was lined with gold, had sapphires inlaid on the four arms, and the national symbol of Konoha directly in the center, "If you would Lieutenant, would you turn around?"

Sasuke turned around so Minato could drape the medal around his neck, and then connect the latch that held the gray ribbon that was studded with silver stars around his neck in place.

As he turned around, Minato saluted him, and he saluted Minato back, "Thank you," he said.

"Your father would be proud," Minato said, "I know I am," Minato lowered his hand, followed by Sasuke, and they both turned toward the crowd, and the soldiers, including Sasuke's brother, stood up, "Soldiers! Salute your new hero!"

The soldiers saluted Sasuke as the assembled crowd broke into thunderous applause.

The banquet that followed was fantastic, various types of fish that were caught just off the docks, champagne, fine wine, and a wide array of vegetables farmed on the island.

At the table with the Hokage, Sasuke was already on his third piece of tuna and was finishing his first glass of champagne. He raised his glass to request another, and the waiter walked up with the bottle, and poured him another glass, "Thank you, my good man," he said.

The Hokage then stood up, drew everyone's attention by tapping his fork against the side of his glass, and when all eyes were fixed on him, he spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I would like to propose a toast," he held his glass out to Sasuke, "To Lieutenant Uchiha, you've sacrificed a lot, and I know you've suffered from it. But you didn't let it defeat you. You persevered, you survived, and in the process, you saved many lives and became the hero my family and your family knew you would become. It's just a shame the war ended, I would have loved to have seen where you would go in the Army. But from what I hear, the Army's loss is the Konoha Imperial Police's gain. Because following recovering from his synthetic reconstruction surgery, he is to report for duty as a Sergeant with the Konoha Imperial Police's Special Investigation's Unit."

"Alright," a voice that Sasuke recognized as Shikamaru Nara, one of the soldiers that he commanded after his original team was kidnapped exclaim right before the audience began applauding.

"Ok, ok," Mikoto said as he waved the crowd to calm down before turning toward him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke, you were a fantastic soldier before the war, and you're an equally fantastic soldier after the war, you just have an extra piece of metal hanging around your neck. And I know you'll go far in your career as a cop," he raised the glass toward the crowd, "To Sasuke!"

"Sasuke," the crowd said as they raised their glass.

"Thanks, thanks," Sasuke said before standing up, "Before we continue celebrating, I would like to also add something onto that. I know that this celebration is about me, but this war was not fought by one soldier, it was by everyone. Those lucky enough to come back. Right now there are three faces that I wish were here with us, and I'm sure there are a lot of people who also wished a few more faces made it home," Sasuke held up his glass, "To absent friends."

The crowd raised their glasses, and they all swung their drinks back.

_Back to Present_…

"You made a toast to us," Sakura asked, "During your Sapphire Service Cross award ceremony?"

"I wish you could have been there," Sasuke said as he tightened his fist, "I've been lonely without you three here."

"We're here now," Sakura said as she gripped Sasuke's hand, "And we're not going anywhere."

_How's that_…


	8. Homecoming

**Part 8 – Homecoming**

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all went home just a few hours after Sasuke had told his story about what had happened when he had returned. Because they didn't have any clothes to go home in, Tsunade lent them some scrubs that they could wear.

It was well past midnight when they left, Sasuke offering to take them in his Bobcat, there was ample for Sakura up front with Metal Gear sat between her and Sasuke on the center console, and there was ample room for Hinata, being as she was so small, but Naruto being him had to sit Indian-style on the seat next to her.

"So this Metal Gear," Sakura said as she leaned back in her seat, "He's your drone?"

"Drone," Metal Gear asked as he looked over to face Sakura, "I resent that!"

"Now Metal Gear," Sasuke said as he held his hand out, calmingly at his sidekick, "There's no reason to get defensive."

"Sorry, Sergeant," Metal Gear said, "You know how I feel about that term."

"I know," Sasuke said before turning toward Sakura, "Metal Gears are so much more than regular 'drones', and are way more useful. Especially this one," Sasuke extended his fist, and Metal Gear extended his corded appendage so he could give Sasuke a fist-bump, "Been my faithful companion for three years."

"So he's your sidekick," Naruto asked.

"My partner really," Sasuke said, "He can't fire a gun, but he makes up for it in so many different ways."

"When were they put into production," Naruto asked.

They stopped a red light so, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Metal Gear could look back at him with a 'seriously dude' look.

"Three years," Sasuke said as the light turned green, and he continued, "Been there through thick and thin."

"So you've been a Sergeant for the last four years," Hinata asked.

"Technically, yes," Sasuke said.

"Technically," Hinata asked.

"My official rank is Sergeant III," Sasuke said, "I'm hoping to make Lieutenant in two years."

"You think there's a possibility you could make Lieutenant next year," Sakura asked.

"Not sure," Sasuke said, "I wish I knew. Right about now, Chief Hatake likes me where I am, on the streets, putting criminals behind bars."

"Chief Hatake," Naruto asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "As soon as we got back, Kakashi was promoted to the head of the Konoha Imperial Police. He's my boss."

"Where has everyone else gone," Sakura asked.

"Well Ino, big surprise is now the owner of her family's flower shop," Sasuke said, "Sai managed to get himself a comfortable position as an Intelligence Analyst with the ANBU. I will say, Naruto, Shikamaru is doing very well as an Administrative Assistant at the Presidential Office."

"What about Shino," Naruto asked.

"Guy works with me," Sasuke said, "As soon as he got back, he was accepted into Konoha's Strategic Response Unit, and became leader of Alpha team within a year."

"Tenten," Hinata asked.

"Opened a gun-shop," Sasuke said, "She does gunsmithing, repairs, she teaches concealed-carry classes, and she works part-time as a ballistics analyst for the city's crime lab."

"Gaara," Naruto asked.

"He went back to Sunagakure," Sasuke said.

"Went back," Sakura asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said, "His mother and father were there so he went back. He's currently Deputy-Kazekage."

"Kankurō," Naruto asked.

"Gaara's bodyguard," Sasuke said.

"What about Temari," Hinata asked.

"She immigrated," Sasuke said, "She works as head of security for the Sunagakure Embassy."

"Why'd she stay," Sakura asked.

"Not like she had much choice," Sasuke said, "She and Shikamaru tied the knot not one week after the war ended."

"Shikamaru and Temari are married," Sakura asked.

"Best man at their wedding," Sasuke said as he held up his hand.

"Why you," Naruto asked.

"Because Shikamaru was reassigned to my squad after you three…" Sasuke began, "You know."

"So he became one of your soldiers," Naruto asked.

"Second-in-Command," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Naruto said, "What about Teuchi?"

"He opened a restaurant," Sasuke said, "Calls it Ichiraku's. Serves primarily ramen, but they do have tsukemen."

"Seems everyone's gone on to do great things," Hinata said.

"Almost," Sasuke said, "There were a few that didn't do so well after the war."

"Post-traumatic stress," Sakura asked.

"In some cases," Sasuke said.

"Everyone brought something home when the war ended," Sasuke said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out his cigarette case, "Tenten turned to the bottle, Shikamaru sometimes can't go one hour without having a cigarette, and don't get me started on Lee."

"What about you," Hinata asked, "You bring home something?"

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok with you guys."

"Ok," Sakura said, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Thank you," Sasuke said as they pulled up in front of Sakura's house which was a modest two-story house that the Haruno family had been living in for three generations.

"Thanks," Sakura said before leaning across and giving Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Welcome home," Sasuke said before Sakura exited the car, and walked up to her house.

As he drove off, Sakura stared at the front door, it was as if the last four years she couldn't remember had not passed at the house: everything was exactly the same, the flowers her mother planted were still in the urns on both sides of the door, and when she pulled aside the small flowerpot that held the daffodils, she saw the key was still there.

After unlocking the door, and entering, she immediately saw her parents standing there.

As the door shut, Sakura was immediately pounced on by the two of them, and she could hear her father crying over her shoulder.

"Mom, dad," Sakura said as she embraced them, crying as well.

"You're home," Mebuki cried as she took hold of a fistful of the scrubs Sakura was wearing, "You're home."

"I'm home," Sakura cried.

_Meanwhile_…

After Sakura got out, Hinata climbed into the front seat, giving Naruto the chance for some legroom.

"So, how long did it take for you to adjust to the synthetics," Hinata asked.

"Fully," Sasuke asked, "Three months. When I first opened my eyes, it was like having tunnel vision. But eventually, I manage to function properly."

"Was using a gun weird with 'tunnel vision'," Naruto asked.

"They didn't let me use a gun until I could prove I could shoot straight," Sasuke said, "They put me on intelligence gathering until the synthetics were fully integrated."

"So tell me," Naruto said, "What was that iron hanging from your holster back in the hospital?"

"Standard-issue for Konoha Police," Sasuke said, "Called the AS-10."

"Any idea what'll happen tomorrow," Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed heavily, "I wish I did," he said.

The car pulled up in front of the Hyūga family estate, a large two-story house that faced the sea.

"Four years," Hinata said, "Wonder what Hanabi will look like now?"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "She's still the sister you know and love," she said, "And you're still the sister she loves."

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's, and smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"Welcome home," Sasuke said.

After leaving the car, Hinata walked up to the front door of her family's estate, and as she opened the door, she heard footsteps as Hanabi came around the corner to see her big sister standing there.

"Hinata," Hanabi said before charging at her sister.

Hinata and Hanabi just stood there, holding each other for several minutes before Nitta came walking into the hall. When she saw her eldest and youngest daughter hugging each other, her eyes opened up like Niagara Falls.

Hinata looked up to see her, "Mom," she cried.

"Hinata," Nitta exclaimed as she ran straight at her daughters, and squeezed them as tight as she could, "My little girl. You're home!"

"I'm home," Hinata cried.

Hiashi walked in to see his daughter standing there, "Welcome home," he said when Hinata looked up to see him.

Being as Hiashi had barely acknowledged her when she was a child, that was more than enough for Hinata.

_Back to Naruto and Sasuke_…

Once they had dropped Hinata at her place, Sasuke began to drive toward his final destination: the Presidential Manor.

"Things are going to be very different now aren't they," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Very different. But better."

Naruto sighed heavily, "I hope so," he said.

The Presidential Offices was in the very center of the island, but the Manor was in one of the many living areas for upper-class members of society.

The Manor was three stories and featured the crest of the village right in the center of the entry gate.

As they pulled up outside, Naruto smiled, "It really hasn't changed," he said.

"They wanted to make sure you recognized it when you got back," Sasuke said, "They know you're a little slow when it comes to remembering things."

"Oh fuck you," Naruto said, jokingly as he pushed on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm glad it was you that found us."

"I'm glad I found you," Sasuke said as he held out his hand which Naruto grabbed.

The two of them then slapped each other's forearms twice, slid back down to their hands, and grabbed each other's thumbs.

"Hey, tomorrow, you have to bring me some Ichiraku's," Naruto said, "I'd love to see how Teuchi is doing."

"Sure," Sasuke said, "No problem. Later, bro."

"See you tomorrow," Naruto said as he undid his seatbelt, and stepped out to walk up to the front gate.

As he pushed on the front gate, he saw his mother ran out the door to see him.

"Naruto," Kushina said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Naruto said as he ran toward her.

Kushina and Naruto collided in the center of the courtyard where they instantly began crying.

Minato then came outside to see his wife and son crying and ran down to make it a family hug.

The final stop for Sasuke was to his apartment: a loft-type apartment overlooking downtown that had a built-in garage that he could store his car in.

The street that he lived on was just above one of the main roads that crisscrossed the island, so heading home after a long day of work was a simple matter of getting on said road.

As he was approaching his apartment building, he pulled up to the garage-lift and scanned his entry-key.

The key opened the gate which allowed him to drive up to the lift, and after scanning his key again, the lift began to raise him into the building.

When they arrived on Sasuke's floor, the large door that kept people off of his floor opened, the lift moved sideways before depositing Sasuke and his car on his floor, and shutting.

After turning off his car, he stepped out of the car, walked over to the door where he inserted his key, and entered his apartment with Metal Gear.

"Some day, eh Sasuke," Metal Gear said.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he shrugged off his coat, hung it up next to the door, and then removed his holster to place it over the back of the couch.

Sasuke walked towards one of his bookcases, and with a simple pull, the bookcase opened to reveal the entrance to his bedroom.

After ascending the stairs, he shrugged off the clothes he wore that day and changed into a simple pair of black sweatpants, and a white undershirt.

He then walked over to his desk, opened his computer which was about four feet wide, three feet tall, and embedded into the wall.

"Welcome home," the computer said as it powered up.

"Open file 'Cold Winter'," Sasuke said as he prepared one of his cigarettes, and placed his hand on the identification-scanner, on his desk, "Access code, Big Sister."

"Access Granted," the computer said as it opened the file which Sasuke had created as his own personal case board in which he had been gathering evidence about his friends' disappearance: pictures of the helicopter Mr. White took them on, the various accounts by people who said they saw them, and blurry photos that were taken of them. The photos were so blurry that Sasuke couldn't tell if they had had the synthetic surgery or not.

"Computer," Sasuke said as he began smoking, "Highlight all pictures taken of subjects Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki and place a question mark along with the words, 'synthetic or not'. Also, Access timeline database, and add am event to yesterday's date."

"Event name," the computer asked.

"Subjects found alive," Sasuke said, "Various limbs replaced with prosthetics."

As the computer pulled up the timeline he had made of the case, it highlighted yesterday to place the date, "The plot just keeps getting thicker, Sasuke," Metal Gear said.

"I know," Sasuke said as he sat back at his desk, vaping on his cigarette before removing it, and exhaling the smoke, "Computer, edit Kidnapper's name. Change name… to 'Mr. White'."

The computer deleted the text below the blank profile picture that Sasuke put in place of the kidnapper's photo, and placed in text that read, "Mr. White."

_The game is afoot_…


	9. The Next Day (fixed)…

**Part 9 – The Next Day…**

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm he had programed Metal Gear with. As he sat up in his bed, he could see that it was a bright sunny morning on Konoha.

After swinging the covers off, and turning around to make the bed, he could smell Metal Gear below making fresh coffee.

"Morning, Sasuke," Metal Gear said as he looked up to see Sasuke walking downstairs.

"Metal," Sasuke said, "You sleep well?"

"My recharge went well," Metal Gear said as he held out a cup for Sasuke who took it, and walked over to what appeared to be a large transparent tube to retrieve an instant-breakfast pack. For that day's breakfast: a toasted bagel with ham, egg, and melted cheese.

"Good," Sasuke said as he ripped the package open with his teeth, opened the toasting tray on his oven, closing it, and then turning the timing knob to the number two.

"You heard the news," Metal Gear asked.

"Well I just woke up, I haven't had my coffee yet, and I'm now making breakfast," Sasuke said, "So I think it's safe to say I'm a little behind on today's news."

"The Hokage just announced the return of his son, and the two others that went MIA back in Russia," Metal Gear said, "He's hailed you as the man who never gave up, and a credit to the Konoha Imperial Police."

"Terrific," Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "He just shined the biggest spotlight on the entire island on me."

"I can see why that might be annoying," Metal Gear said.

As the oven dinged, Sasuke reached back to retrieve his breakfast, and begin eating.

"It would be," Sasuke said as he walked back toward the staircase, "I have to get ready for my shift."

As he walked up the stairs, he swore he could hear a helicopter flying by before walking over to his dresser, and pulling out what he was going to wear that day.

There was going to be a high of forty degrees that day, and most likely would be overcast. He quickly decided on a pair of blue jeans and a button-up black shirt.

As he entered the bathroom, he placed the clothes he was wearing that day on the toilet and shrugged off the clothes he slept in.

The water for the shower came from the city's pumping station which takes water from the sea and removes all the salt.

The bathroom itself was pretty much all white, save for the dark blue accents he had, and the dark blue towels.

As he stepped into the shower, he tapped on the touch-screen controls connected to the wall and made sure the water was set on seventy-five degrees.

As he washed himself he made a mental note to run by Ichiraku's, and pick up a few to-go orders for Naruto, who was probably busy sleeping.

After drying off, he got dressed and walked outside to see what appeared to be a news helicopter flying by his apartment.

"That thing's been flying by for the past five minutes," Metal Gear said as he dropped down onto the floor to see Sasuke strapping on his holster.

"Trying to get a good shot for the paper no doubt," Sasuke said as he grabbed his jacket, and walked out his door to scan his key so they could get out.

After opening the door for Metal Gear, then walking around so he could climb into the driver's seat, the side-wall opened, and the elevator scooped up his car.

After the elevator deposited him on the bottom floor, the elevator door opened on the street to reveal a whole crowd of reporters waiting for him.

"Sergeant Uchiha! Sergeant Uchiha," they all exclaimed as they clamored over to his car.

"Sergeant Uchiha, how'd you find your missing squad members," one asked.

"Sergeant Uchiha, are you planning to work for the Secret Service now," another asked.

"Sergeant Uchiha, do you have any comment to the condition your former squad members are in now that they're back," another asked.

Sasuke simply ignored them and continued driving to the station. The whole way there he could feel the camera from one of the various news choppers that were following him. He could also see the van belonging to Konoha Central News was tailing him.

Arriving at the station, Sasuke could see reporters lined up around the block to get inside and get an exclusive.

Pulling up to side-entrance, his car was instantly swarmed by reporters.

As he pulled up, he scanned himself in, once again ignoring the reporters who were blinding him with the camera flashes that were hitting his eyes all at once.

Eventually, he made it into the parking garage and stopped to rub his eyes because of the multiple flashes still lingering in his vision.

Once he could see well enough, he continued toward his parking space and exited the car, followed by Metal Gear.

"That was a lot of reporters," Metal Gear said.

"I know," Sasuke said, "My eyes are still recovering."

"How long do you think this'll last," Metal Gear asked.

"Give it another week," Sasuke said as the elevator that led into the station opened, and the two of them stepped inside.

The elevator ride was a quick two-minute trip to the first floor whereupon exiting, he was swarmed by more reporters.

"Sergeant Uchiha! Sergeant Uchiha," they all exclaimed as many of them held up their microphones in his face while he tried to make his way to the turnstile to get to work.

"Sergeant Uchiha," one reporter said, "Do you know where your former teammates were these past four years?"

"Sergeant Uchiha, do you have plans to pursue the kidnapper further," another asked.

"Sergeant Uchiha is the kidnapper still at large," another asked.

As Sasuke approached the turnstile, he simply scanned himself in and walked over to the escalator built for all officers issued Metal Gears.

His Metal Gear spoke up, "One week eh Sarge?"

"Maybe two weeks," Sasuke said.

As he walked into his department, he saw many of the other cops in homicide and robbery were looking at him walking by.

When he arrived at Special Investigations, one of his coworkers spoke up, "There he is," after that, he was greeted by coworkers cheering him.

"Yes, yes," Sasuke said as he walked over to his desk, "You are all welcome to bask in my presence."

"Come on man, brighten up," Neji Hyūga said as he walked over to Sasuke, "Thanks to you, Konoha Police is the most popular emergency service on this little island."

"I'll celebrate once the people seeking an interview stop following me," Sasuke said as he sat down at his desk.

"They haven't stopped calling for an exclusive interview," Neji said, "I can see where that'd be annoying."

"That's an understatement," Sasuke said, "In the meantime, where's Lieutenant Umino?"

"He's been on the phone with the news outlets for the past two hours," Neji said.

"Let them be on there for the next few hours," Sasuke said as he activated the tablet connected to his desk, and began work.

_Haruno Household, half an hour ago_…

Sakura was having a very nice dream about before the war, back before everything turned into an episode of The Twilight Zone.

As she roused herself from sleep, she sat up in her bed, and as she threw the covers off of herself, she walked over to her dresser, and what she pulled out was a simple red tee-shirt and a pair of black pants.

She walked to her bathroom and found that nothing at all had changed, save for the fact that her parents had thrown away the old shampoo, and had replaced it with a newer version of her shampoo and body wash.

As she stepped into the shower, she set the temperature to seventy-seven degrees, and let the water run down her body.

She still couldn't believe that her arms and legs were synthetic, she couldn't see the synthetic joints or ligaments, but she knew they were there. But right now, as she washed her skin, she could care less that her arms and legs were not her original limbs.

As she ran her hands through her hair, she could tell that her hair hadn't been washed in a few days.

As she turned the water off, she dried off, and as she slipped on her clothes, she felt as if she had just come back from deployment, and that she would be called back at any moment.

As she walked outside and walked downstairs, she knew that wasn't going to be the case as she saw her parents sitting at the table.

"Morning," Mebuki said as she looked up to see her daughter walking downstairs, "We'd thought you'd be asleep for a whole lot longer."

"I just got up," Sakura said as she walked over to the table.

"Well I was thinking maybe you'd have to warm this up," Mebuki said as she placed a plate of bacon and fried eggs in front of her daughter, "But I think you'll enjoy it hot."

Kizashi picked up his tablet and opened the Konoha Times newspaper when he saw the front-page story.

"Oh boy," he said.

"What," Mebuki asked.

Kizashi turned the tablet around to show the front page paper.

The front page title read, "WAR HERO SOLVES CASE OF THE CENTURY!"

"Read it," Mebuki said.

"Russian Crisis Veteran, Sapphire Service Cross recipient, and Konoha Special Investigations Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha seems to make a habit of solving some of Konoha's most prolific criminal cases," Kizashi said, "Not two hours following a successful drug bust, he solved a mystery the ANBU couldn't: the disappearance of his friends and squadmates Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Sakura Haruno. Missing since the ninth of March 2047, Sasuke Uchiha, the second he returned home gave an interview stating that he would never stop looking until he brought them home. And three and a half years after that interview, he kept his promise. The Hokage himself made a public announcement of their return, praising Sergeant Uchiha, and calling him 'a credit to Konoha police'."

"So Sasuke becomes an instant hero, and all four of us get a spotlight the size of the entire station shined down on all three of us," Sakura said.

Mebuki then walked over to the nearest window to see a small army of press waiting across the street.

"What's going on out there," Kizashi asked.

"It's the Konoha press," Mebuki said, "There has to be at least fifteen of them across the street."

"Well, I'm not going out there to talk with them," Sakura said.

"Neither are we," Kizashi said, "Which is why we took the day off. We want to spend as much time as we can together."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she walked over to hug her mother and father.

_Hyūga Household_…

Hinata awoke to the feeling of someone sleeping on her arm, as she opened her eyes, she saw that Hanabi was sleeping next to her.

Hinata removed her arm from underneath her sister and gave her a small stroke on the head. As she tried to get off the bed, Hanabi instantly woke up, and grabbed Hinata by the wrist, "Hinata, don't go," she exclaimed.

Hinata looked back and simply grabbed her sister's hand, "It's ok," she said, "I'm just going to take a shower."

"That's all," Hanabi asked.

"I promise," Hinata said, "Come on."

Her attire for the day would be a simple grey and white hoodie and a pair of grey pants.

"Can I wait outside," Hanabi asked as she followed Hinata to the bathroom.

"So long as you don't come inside," Hinata said.

Hinata stepped into the shower and very quickly realized that Hanabi had become obsessed with her appearance because the shower contained moisturizer, conditioner, body wash, and scalp-repair shampoo.

"You really need all these things," Hinata asked as she went to scrub her arms which she couldn't believe were synthetic because they felt real.

"Yes," Hanabi said, "I want to look my best."

"I'll bet," Hinata said as she started washing her hair, "You've been doing well in school?"

"Best in my class," Hanabi said.

"That's good," Hinata said, "You're a sophomore now?"

"Yes," Hanabi said.

"Any extracurricular activities I should know about," Hinata asked.

"Not really," Hanabi said, "I am in Konoha Academy's drill team."

"Want to be like your big sis eh," Hinata said as she washed the soap off, and stepped out to dry off.

"I was hoping maybe you'd come back if you saw me behaving like you," Hanabi said.

As she got dressed, she stepped outside to see Hanabi hugger her knees to her chest.

Hinata sat next to her, "Well I'm here now," she said as she looked over at her sister, "And I promise you now, I'll never leave you again."

Hanabi looked over at Hinata, and the two sisters hugged once again.

_Uzumaki Household_…

As Naruto was dreaming about enjoying a bowl of ramen, he felt his bed sink downwards and opened his eyes to see his mother sitting next to him.

"Morning," Kushina said, "Breakfast is ready."

"Dad gone to work," Naruto asked.

"The country isn't going to run itself," Kushina said, "But he did say he'd try and make lunch and dinner tonight."

"How nice," Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and hoisted himself up.

His mother had made omurice, and for all, he knew he hadn't had omurice in years. As he sliced open the top, and his mother gently poured her special sauce over the top, he knew that he was home.

As he was eating, he heard the phone ring, and his mother stood up to answer it.

"Hello," Kushina said as she picked up the phone, it was then that Naruto heard something that made his heart go all the way to his throat, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING US! CALL AGAIN, AND I'LL PERSONALLY COME DOWN THERE TO FILE A COMPLAINT!"

"Mom's mad," Naruto said as he went back to eating.

"Assholes," Kushina said as she walked back to the table, and sat in front of Naruto, "Konoha press. Ever since Sasuke found you, they've been calling for a statement."

"I'm not going to talk to them," Naruto said.

"That's my boy," Kushina said.

_How's that_…

***I would like to say that I'm sorry about what happened with yesterday, I go the previous chapter and this one mixed up. I take steps to will make sure this never happens again…**


	10. Breaktime

**Part 10 – Breaktime**

While Sasuke was filing through the crime reports from the previous night, he snapped to attention when he looked up to see Chief Hatake entering, "Attention," he exclaimed as he shot into attention.

The room shot up, and Kakashi simply waved at them, "As you were," Kakashi said, "Sergeant Uchiha. Follow me, please."

Sasuke walked to follow Kakashi, and they walked into Iruka's office to see him hanging up on probably another reporter.

"Chief, sir," Iruka said as she shot into attention.

"Keep your seat," Kakashi said before pointing at the right seat in front of Iruka's desk, "Sergeant, sit please."

As Sasuke took his seat in front of Iruka's desk, Kakashi stood behind Iruka.

"Is there a problem, sir," Sasuke asked.

"If there would, we'd be in my office, not Lieutenant Umino's," Kakashi said.

"We want to congratulate you on your success last night with the raid," Iruka said.

"And on finally bringing home your squadmates," Kakashi said, "I heard about the synthetic surgery. It must have been hard for you."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said.

"There is still one question I'm curious about," Kakashi said, "Did they identify where they've been?"

"Or who kidnapped them," Iruka asked.

"No, they didn't," Sasuke said, "Somehow they developed amnesia. They don't remember anything past us arriving back at our tent in Russia before they were kidnapped."

"Anything past then," Kakashi asked, "Nothing else?"

"No," Sasuke said, "Sakura looked at me like I was drunk when I told her."

"Any idea how that can be," Iruka asked.

"No sir," Sasuke said, "Tsunade couldn't explain it, yet. But I'm confident she'll find something out soon."

"And your investigation," Kakashi asked.

"Right now, it seems that their limbs were replaced anywhere from six months to a year after they were kidnapped," Sasuke said, "What's weird is that Sakura and Hinata were given similar surgeries, but Naruto only had one limb replaced."

"Any clue as to why," Kakashi asked.

"Not at the moment," Sasuke said, "The limbs themselves are listed as stolen property."

"You told the Hokage yet," Kakashi asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "I have no idea where the limbs came from."

"You don't know their make," Kakashi asked.

"What I mean, sir is that I don't know where they were stolen from," Sasuke said.

"And you think they'll be taken back, and derail the investigation," Iruka said.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"What of the kidnapper," Kakashi said, "Was he there?"

"No," Sasuke said, "He contacted me half an hour before we found them."

"Any clue as to who he might be," Iruka asked.

"Only a few things, not much to go on," Sasuke said.

"Better than nothing," Kakashi said, "Lay it out for us."

"He said he was a former member of FALA," Sasuke said, "But all of them are considered dead so not much to go on there. He identified himself as 'Mr. White'. He has a lot of connections. And he has some type of special military training."

"How so," Kakashi asked.

"He slipped in and out of a military camp in the middle of a Russian winter," Sasuke said, "He managed to knock me out without causing lasting brain damage, and he's never been identified which means he knows his way around surveillance systems."

Kakashi let out a simple "Hmm" before speaking, "You're right, it's not much. But it's better than nothing. I'll contact the Hokage and see what we can do about the limbs," he checked his watch, "In the meantime, it looks like it's lunchtime so why don't you go ahead and head home for the day?"

"Just like that," Sasuke asked, "Head home for the day?"

"You've worked harder than anyone else in your position last night," Kakashi said, "And to be honest, if the press sees you leave, it might remove some of them from the building. Give them something."

"I get you," Sasuke said as he remembered something, "No problem."

"Ok then," Iruka said, "Dismissed."

Sasuke stood up, saluted his two superiors, and walked out of the room.

"You think he started his own investigation," Kakashi asked.

"I know he did," Iruka said, "His devotion to the issue is what makes him a great detective."

"Make sure he stays focused on his work," Kakashi said, "Keep sending him out."

"Yes sir," Iruka said.

As Sasuke was walking out into the office, he walked over to his desk, "Metal, come on, we got to take the heat off the station."

Metal Gear dropped down onto the floor and followed Sasuke out the door to walk downstairs.

The press was still there, and when they saw him coming down the stairs, the cameras went back up, and the reporters started calling his name.

"Sergeant Uchiha! Sergeant Uchiha," they exclaimed.

Sasuke simply ignored them as he and Metal Gear walked over to the elevator, and as he pulled out his phone, Metal spoke up, "Who are you calling?"

"You'll see," Sasuke said.

"Konoha General," the hospital's automated receptionist asked the line connected.

"Detective Uchiha, badge 681," Sasuke said as he walked toward his car, "Connect me to Tsunade Sannin."

"Connecting you now," the automated receptionist said.

"Go for Tsunade," she said as she answered the phone.

"Tsunade, it's me," Sasuke said, "Do you remember you found something in Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto's bloodstreams?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "I think the tests are probably finished. Can you make it down?"

"I'll be there in a minute if I can get away from the press," Sasuke said as he and Metal Gear stepped into his Bobcat.

"The Hokage's message has you dodging them left and right, eh," Tsunade asked.

"You don't know the half of it, sister," Sasuke said as he started his car, "We have a place I can enter without being hounded by the press?"

"I'll be waiting around the back entrance for you," Tsunade said, "See you in a bit."

"See you," Sasuke said.

"So, we're going to a hospital then," Metal Gear said as Sasuke began driving.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he drove out of the parking lot onto the street, "Right about now, finding out what caused my squad to lose their memory is what's important right now."

"Does that take precedent over any cases we're assigned to," Metal Gear asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "Not unless the Hokage or Chief Hatake tell us."

"Then what does that make this," Metal Gear asked.

"You ever heard of moonlighting," Sasuke asked.

"It's a noun," Metal Gear said, "It means to work a second job."

"Right now, we're moonlighting for the Hokage," Sasuke said as he turned the car onto the expressway, "We're working to see if we can find the man that kidnapped his son."

"So, we're working as a private detective then," Metal Gear asked.

"Basically," Sasuke said, "We need to find out what happened to them, and if Mr. White is telling the truth with this 'second revolution'."

"We don't know how many other automatons were, or are infected," Metal Gear said, "If he's telling the truth, how many could we be looking at?"

"Worst-case or best case," Sasuke asked.

"Pick," Metal Gear said.

"Worst case," Sasuke said, "It could be possible almost every AH-model android in the world is infected, and there's only one scenario if that is the case."

"A global automaton revolution," Metal Gear said.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he turned off the expressway onto the way toward the hospital.

"You know we're being followed right," Metal Gear asked.

"Yea, I know," Sasuke said as he looked in the rear-view mirror, "Tsunade said we can use the back entrance. It's the only way we can enter and leave with a certain amount of privacy."

As he drove up to the back entrance to the hospital, he saw the gate open, and Tsunade was waiting for him.

After he drove into the back lot, Tsunade hit the button which closed the gate and smiled as Sasuke stepped out of the car.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting for me," Sasuke said.

"Why should I expect such a handsome face like yours to come find me," Tsunade asked.

"How kind of you," Sasuke said.

"Come on, I think I've found something for you," Tsunade said.

Sasuke followed Tsunade into the hospital, and to her office on one of the upper floors of the building.

"Please tell me you have something that I can use to identify the kidnapper," Sasuke said.

"Perhaps I do, but I'm not sure," Tsunade said as she walked over to her desk, picked up her tablet, and pulled out the report that was sent to her, "These results arrived not two hours ago. What would you like to hear first?"

"Can you tell me what they suffered over the past four years," Sasuke asked.

"For one thing, Sakura and Hinata were unspoiled," Tsunade said, "There was no evidence of semen anywhere on their bodies, no physical trauma, no penetration trauma, and no evidence of scarring."

"What about trauma from four years ago," Sasuke asked, "Any evidence of that?"

"Not possible," Tsunade said, "Even after sexual trauma, there'd be evidence, and nothing would get past me, as you know."

"Of course," Sasuke said, "I'm just trying to be thorough."

"I understand," Tsunade said, "I also discovered there was no evidence of illegal narcotics in their systems. I've run every test conceivable for every type of known narcotic, and they've all came back negative."

"Ok," Sasuke said, "What about their prosthetics, can you tell me anything about the surgical method that was used to replace their limbs?"

"What I can tell you is what you probably already know," Tsunade said, "The surgery honestly looked like it was performed with an acrylic glass cutter. Whoever did the surgery was beyond skilled, it's almost like I performed the surgery."

"Can you tell when the surgery was performed," Sasuke asked.

"You know of course the limbs were stolen," Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "You didn't report it did you?"

"No," Tsunade said, "I figure if they receive new limbs, the company will send a reclaimer for them, and they'll have to start over again."

"I know how hard that'll be," Sasuke said.

"Indeed," Tsunade said, "I did a survey, and I'm pretty sure the limbs were replaced right after they were stolen. However, what was interesting was what was in the arms," she swiped left on the tablet screen to show an x-ray of Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto's arms, inside each of their right hands was a data spike which was situated between their middle and ring fingers, "It seems all three of them were given the same data spike. And when I say the same, I mean the same, all three of them have the same type of spike which seems to have been installed sometime afterward."

"Can you make out a type," Sasuke asked.

"I thought you'd ask for that," Tsunade said as she picked up a small 3D-printed model of the spikes, "I did some checking, and the spike is an Omni Corp IRVING-2."

"IRVING-2s," Sasuke asked.

"Yea, why," Tsunade asked.

"IRVING-2s are police and military models," Sasuke said, "A regular citizen can't own them unless they are granted express permission."

"You sure," Tsunade asked.

Sasuke grasped his wrist, and gave it a small ninety degree outwards rotation turn before clenching his fist, making sure to press down firmly with his middle finger causing a data spike of his own to spring from the area in-between his middle and ring finger knuckles, "This one isn't an IRVING-2, but it is the IRVING-2's Phantom-Limb counterpart, the JEHUTY-4," he said, "This one was purchased specifically for Special Investigations, hence the black-matte finish."

"Interesting," Tsunade said.

"Almost as interesting as the fact that Phantom-Limb and Omni Corp are rivals," Sasuke said as he retracted the spike back into his hand, and gave his wrist an inwards rotation, "The ports for the IRVING-2s are square, and the ports for the JEHUTY-4s are round. You'd need an engineer to design a special port for the IRVING-2 that would fit inside the housing for the Phantom-Limb prosthetics."

"There can't be more than a dozen people in the world that can do that," Tsunade said, "Should help you track down the kidnapper."

"I'll look for similarities," Sasuke said, "What about that chemical you found in their bloodstreams?"

"That's where you can probably narrow a few people off that list," Tsunade said as she swiped left on the tablet to show the outline of a drug molecule, "The chemical analysis confirms that they all have the exact amount of a drug called Vorfloxiren."

"Never heard of it," Sasuke said.

"That's because you've never been prescribed it," Tsunade said, "It's typically prescribed in small doses to veterans suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress. In larger doses, it can lead to memory loss."

"How much would they need to take to erase four years of memories," Sasuke asked.

"That's where it gets weird," Tsunade said, "Vorfloxiren in high doses is lethal, and before another dosage can be administered, it has to be completely absorbed into the bloodstream."

"At maximum dosage, how much could I forget up until this point," Sasuke asked.

"If I were to inject you with the maximum dose, right now," Tsunade said, "You'd forget everything up to about six months ago."

"Six months," Sasuke asked, "And how long would it take for this stuff to dissolve into the bloodstream?"

"Depending on the person, anywhere from one to two weeks," Tsunade said.

"So they were given multiple doses of this shit, intravenously for about sixteen weeks," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "But here's where it gets interesting. To get the full effect, you have to be very precise."

"How precise," Sasuke asked.

"If you're one so much as five ccs off, it can be fatal," Tsunade said, "Not only that, but for them to forget everything up to the point before they were kidnapped, those missing sixteen weeks have to be accounted for, and they have to be erased as well."

"Good shit," Sasuke said as he began counting, "So they were able to knock me out without giving me a serious concussion, sneak in and out of a military camp without being seen, steal a military helicopter and high-grade prosthetics without being caught, and avoid detection for four years while having Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto in tow. Plus they know a doctor that can do surgery with laser-like precision, can make a port for miss-matched electronics, and someone who can get a memory-wiping medicine cc perfect. Who is this guy?"

"Someone good," Tsunade said as she gently put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, promise me you'll be careful. If they can do all this, and remain undetected, then they've thought of every contingency. Someone like this is more dangerous than anyone you've ever faced."

_How's that_…


	11. Lunchtime

**Part 11 – Lunchtime**

After Sasuke left Tsunade's office, the first call he made was to Mikoto.

"Uzumaki Residence," Minato said.

"Hokage," Sasuke said, "I have an update on why Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata can't remember anything."

"Come to the palace," Minato said, "I want to hear this news in person."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said, "Has Naruto eaten yet?"

"No," Minato said, "I don't think so."

"Will you let me stop off somewhere first," Sasuke asked.

"Make it something fast that we can make in-house," Minato said, "Hokage's orders."

"Yes, sir," Sasuke said.

"Ichiraku," Metal Gear asked.

"You know it," Sasuke said.

As they climbed back into the Bobcat,

"Hey, Sasuke," Teuchi said as he saw Sasuke walking up, followed by a small mob of press.

"Teuchi," Sasuke said as he walked up to the stand.

"What'll it be today," Teuchi asked.

"I need to pick up the cups this time," Sasuke said, "Official state business. I have to get to the Presidential Palace."

As he pulled up, he saw press waiting outside, and when they saw him, they instantly swarmed his car.

"Sergeant Uchiha! Sergeant Uchiha," they chanted like those annoying seagulls from Finding Nemo.

Guards from the ANBU pushed the press backward as Sasuke rolled down his window, and tapped the intercom button.

"State your business," the guard asked.

"Sergeant Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Police," Sasuke said as he held his badge out to the camera where the guard confirmed his identity.

"The Hokage is expecting you," the guard said as the gates opened, and he drove inside.

As he stepped out, one of the ANBU held out his hand, which Sasuke placed his AS-10 into.

When Metal Gear jumped out, Sasuke reached back inside and pulled out the Ramen.

As he walked up to the front door, and he went to knock before Kushina opened the door to see him there.

"Sasuke," she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, Kushina," Sasuke said as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Come in," she said as she dragged Sasuke inside, followed by Metal Gear.

The inside of the Presidential Palace was always beautiful, it didn't follow the motif as it's host nation of Japan and went its own route with wood accents, and areas of gold and orange.

As they walked towards the study, Naruto came down the stairs to see the bag of food in his hand, "That for me," he asked.

"Why don't you take it to the kitchen," Sasuke asked as he held up the bag to his friend, "Straight from Ichiraku."

"Sweet," Naruto said as he took the bag, and walked toward the kitchen, "Ever since you told me about them, I've been dying to try this out."

The study in the palace was nothing but bookshelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, Minato kept a drink globe off to the side of his desk, the desk itself was made of thick oak wood that was varnished in a deep red finish, and the floors were made of recycled bamboo.

"Have the proposal on my desk when I get into the office tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to see Sasuke, and gave him a small wave, "No, no leaks to the press. Alright, see you tomorrow," he hung up, and turned toward Sasuke, "Good to see you, Sergeant."

"Hokage," Sasuke said as he saluted him.

"At ease," Minato said as he pointed at the chair in front of the desk, and ushered Kushina over to him, "Word is, you just came from the hospital."

"I did," Sasuke said as he walked up to the chair to sit down as Kushina sat on her husband's lap.

"What news do you have," Minato asked.

"Besides the fact that Tsunade is one of the most underappreciated women you've employed on this entire island," Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Minato said, "Besides that."

"Whoever took my friends makes James Bond look like a rookie desk agent," Sasuke said, "Never been photographed, or captured on camera once."

"What else," Minato asked, "Why can't they remember these last four years?"

"Because of what they were given," Sasuke said, "Tsunade found a drug known as Vorfloxiren in their bloodstream."

"Never heard of it," Minato said.

"Neither did I, until Tsunade described it to me," Sasuke said, "It's a drug given in small doses to soldiers suffering from post-traumatic-stress-disorder. In larger doses, it can cause amnesia."

"So how much of this stuff was given to them," Minato asked.

"It seems they were given doses of this drug once a day every two weeks over a timespan of about sixteen weeks," Sasuke said, "It has to be dissolved into the bloodstream completely which can take anywhere from one to two weeks, and if it's five CCs over, it's lethal."

"So this guy knows someone who can get this drug CC perfect," Minato asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "He also knows someone who can perform prosthetic replacement surgery with laser-like precision, they know how to steal high-end prosthetic limbs without being caught, and they know someone who can make an IRVING-2 spike fit into the port that is designed for a JEHUTY-4."

"Good shit," Minato said as he sat back in his seat, "Who is this guy?"

"Someone good, and I mean really good," Sasuke said, "If I had to guess, he's probably someone who spent a lifetime in intelligence work. He's probably never been accused of anything serious because he's well-liked, and he probably left intelligence work shortly before Robo October."

"I see all those weeks at Quantico weren't wasted," Mikoto said, "Is that everything?"

"No," Sasuke said, "There's one more thing: he said he joined FALA, so he's probably never been shy about expressing his objections to racism, and above all, because he joined FALA, he's probably someone who to this day is trying to secure rights for robotic lifeforms."

"That's a good profile," Kushina said.

"It is," Sasuke said, "But he made sure they were cared for after all these years, got them the best surgery, the best prosthetics, he didn't abuse them, maybe, and he made sure they stayed alive. And there is one more thing."

"What," Mikoto asked.

"If he made sure they were safe, well-fed, and gave them the best treatments possible, then not only is he someone who cares for them, he's possible someone we know," Sasuke said.

"Now that's scary," Minato said, "The question is, who?"

"I'll find out, eventually," Sasuke said, "At least we can narrow our suspect list."

"Yes, you can," Minato said, "Good work."

"Before we continue," Sasuke said as he stood up, and walked over to the door, "I think it's safe to say this conversation is no longer private."

As he pounded the bottom of his fist against the door, there was an audible, "Ow," from the other side.

Sasuke opened the door, and Naruto was rubbing his ear, "Hey bro," he said.

"Thanks for the ear-ache," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping," Sasuke said, "Now you know why you can't remember. Right now you don't need to."

"Why not," Naruto asked, "He erased my memories, and chopped off my arm! I want this bastard dead as anyone else!"

"I know," Sasuke said, "Right now all we have is speculation. What I need you to do is wait, and find a job. When I find him, then we'll come at him swinging," he held out his hand, "I'll need my boy back."

"You'll have him," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, and tried to twist his wrist in a way that would make him bend his arm.

Sasuke countered, and bent his arm sideways, "Make it easy on yourself bro," he said, "Come on, let's eat."

As they walked into the kitchen, Naruto had the ramen cups out on the table, "You got us Ramen cups," Kushina asked.

"From Ichiraku," Sasuke said, "Teuchi just started making these. They're cheap, they're good, and they're filling."

"They look great," Naruto said as he picked up his chopsticks, "Come on, I'm starving."

"When are you not," Sasuke asked.

As they sat down to eat, Sasuke made sure to move the ingredients around in the cup a little before taking his first bite.

Naruto mimicked what Sasuke did before eating.

"Oh my gosh," Naruto said with a cheek full of warm ramen, "That's amazing!"

"I told you Teuchi went far when he got back home," Sasuke said, "His ramen stand is one of the most popular food destinations on the island."

"Looks like I need to go there as soon as the media attention dies down," Naruto said.

"You also need to find a job," Minato said.

"Yea, I do," Naruto said.

"Why not go to work for you," Kushina asked, "You could use some help around the office."

"So my son becomes my Personal Aide," Minato asked, "Doesn't that sound like favoritism?"

"You know he was a massive help to you," Kushina said, "Why shouldn't he be able to help you out around the office?"

"You always did have great ideas," Sasuke said as he continued eating.

"Fantastic ideas," Naruto said, "You always did have them, mom."

"Anything for my boy," Kushina said as she ruffled his hair.

"Mom, come on," Naruto said, "Don't mess up my hair."

"This of course means waking up the same time as your father," Sasuke said, "It also means late nights and no oversleeping."

"I can deal with it," Naruto said as he continued eating, "The flavor of these cups is phenomenal."

"Teuchi packages them himself," Sasuke said, "He learned when people are on the move, they'll either go for a burger and fries or a sandwich which can be eaten on the go. He knew if he packaged the ramen in a water-tight container, such as these cups, he could sell them to go."

"Smart businessman," Naruto said.

"You know it," Sasuke said.

As they were cleaning up, Naruto posed a question, "By the way, you said I have an IRVING-2 spike. What does that mean?"

Sasuke looked at the Hokage who waved his hand to symbolize, "Go ahead."

Sasuke grabbed hold of his wrist, twisted it sideways, then clenched his fist, and extended the data spike, "This is a JEHUTY-4 spike which is the Phantom-Limb counter-part to the Omni Corp one you have in your prosthetic," he said, "Just apply more pressure with your middle finger."

Naruto gave his wrist the same twist, and after squeezing his fist, pressing down hard with his middle finger, the spike popped out, "That is sweet," he said, "What does it do?"

"It's meant to store classified information," Sasuke said, "And in the event, it can be used as a weapon."

"Sweet," Naruto said before Sasuke noticed something.

"Actually," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto, then looked at Metal Gear, "Metal, can you give me your voltage tester?"

"Sure," Metal Gear said as Sasuke put him up on the counter so he could extend the two nodes from the compartment in his body.

"Hold still," Sasuke said as he attached the nodes to the spike.

"Taser-model," Metal Gear said, "I've got a reading of 50,000 volts at 25 watts."

"So this is a law-enforcement model," Naruto asked.

"That is an understatement," Sasuke said, "Do me a favor, retract the spike, and hold your hand up like this," he held his hand up with his fingers slightly bent.

"How do I…" Naruto asked.

"Same deal," Sasuke said, "And make sure to lock it, just twist your wrist in the other direction."

As Naruto retracted the spike and made it safe, he held up his hand like Sasuke said, who then pressed down on the base of his palm which revealed a series of metallic nodes on his fingers.

"That's trippy," he said as he looked at them, but as he went to touch it, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," Sasuke said as he moved his fingers away from his prosthetic, "That's a self-defense attachment. You essentially have a stun-gun built into your hand there."

"So Mr. White gave us offensive tech," Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said, "There's another mystery."

_The mysteries just keep on coming_…


End file.
